História Recontada
by Nicholas Urameshi
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando um autor emocionalmente instável coloca alguns personagens de outras séries no universo de Evangelion e o coloca quase de cabeça para baixo? Acompanhe esta saga em 13 episódios! EPISÓDIO 0:2 NO AR! (10-09-02)
1. Era Godzilla Um Anjo? OU A Besta e Os ...

Alerta de Censura: Por certas situações descritas e pelo vocabulário usado, esse fic pode não ser aconselhável para menores de 13 anos.  
  
Alerta de Entendimento: É melhor você ter visto ao menos os dois primeiros episódios de Evangelion (ou ter lido os dois primeiros volumes do mangá); caso contrário, você corre o risco de ficar boiando...  
  
Alerta de Falas e Pensamentos:  
  
"" indicam alguém falando.  
  
indicam os pensamentos de Yoshihiro Takeuchi.  
  
| | indicam os pensamentos do ser que mora em sua mente.  
  
# # indicam alguém que fala ou uma mensagem no telefone ou dispositivo similar.  
  
[ ] indicam as notas do autor.  
  
* * indicam efeitos sonoros, onomatopéias, etc.  
  
/* */ indicam a trilha sonora.  
  
/* Gorillaz – "Tomorrow Comes Today" */  
  
Tokyo-3; uma rua deserta.  
  
# Devido ao estado de emergência, as linhas telefônicas de Tokyo-3 estão desativadas. Tenha um bom dia. Esta é uma mensagem da Telefonica. #  
  
O rapaz, dentro da cabine telefônica, suspira.  
  
Deve ser algum tipo de praga. Toda cidade onde vou morar, é a Telefonica que administra a telefonia.  
  
| Parece até plano de dominação mundial... | A voz suave se manifesta.  
  
Ele sai da cabine, lentamente, ao contrário de seus pensamentos, ágeis. E quando ele começa a pensar rápido, é sinal que o perigo está próximo.  
  
A cidade deserta, o Anjo pode aparecer por aqui a qualquer momento, não encontro o abrigo. Perfeito...  
  
| É, perfeito lugar para morrer. |  
  
Cale-se.  
  
| Eu, me calar? Por que eu deveria? |  
  
Ai.. Assim que puder, marco hora no analista.  
  
O rapaz tira a foto que guardava em seu bolso. Uma mulher belíssima, e um recado: "Yoshi-chan, por favor me espere. Assinado: Misato. P.S.: Olhe isto aqui."  
  
Nem preciso dizer o que era pra olhar.  
  
Você não muda, não é, Misato-san?  
  
| O que você tanto olha nesta foto? |  
  
Você devia saber. Você está dentro da minha mente, afinal de contas.  
  
| Engano seu... ou não. |  
  
Qual é a verdade, afinal de contas?  
  
| A verdade está lá fora. Ou aqui dentro. |  
  
Nunca mais assisto Arquivo-X.  
  
| Por que não? Eu adoro. |  
  
"Por isso mesmo!", ele deixa escapar em voz alta. "Ainda bem que não tem mais ninguém aqui, ou iam me achar louco."  
  
| Tem certeza? Olhe naquela outra cabine, do outro lado da rua. |  
  
# Devido ao estado de emergência, as linhas telefônicas de Tokyo-3 estão desativadas. Tenha um bom dia. Esta é uma mensagem da Telefonica. #  
  
Shinji suspira, olha para a foto da Misato e para o relógio.  
  
"Não vou conseguir me encontrar com ela. Talvez seja melhor eu ir pro abrigo..."  
  
"Ei!", alguém grita do outro lado da rua.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Shinji vê um rapaz vestido de forma semelhante a ele próprio, aparentemente mais velho, se aproximando rapidamente.  
  
"Você é Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Sou! Quem é você?"  
  
Um enorme estrondo impede que o rapaz responda.  
  
/* Green Day – "Brain Stew (Godzilla Remix)" */  
  
"Merda! O Anjo está aqui!"  
  
| Praguejar não vai te ajudar em nada. |  
  
Ah, é? Suponho que o senhor tenha uma idéia melhor.  
  
| Lógico que tenho. CORRA! |  
  
O rapaz mal tem tempo para pegar Shinji pelo braço e sair correndo, antes do Terceiro Anjo esmagar a cabine telefônica amarelo-limão com o pé. Pelo menos esse Anjo tem bom gosto.  
  
"Pra onde estamos indo?", Shinji pergunta  
  
"Pra qualquer lugar que não seja aqui! De preferência, ir encontrar a Capitã Katsuragi!"  
  
"Como? Ela também vem te encontrar?"  
  
| Meu Deus, como essa mulher é tarada! Marcando encontro com dois garotos mais jovens! |  
  
Garoto é você. E acho que vou jogar fora aquelas fitas de Urusei Yatsura.  
  
| Tá bom, eu me calo! |  
  
Já era tempo!  
  
Um carro azul quase atropela os dois. Advinha quem?  
  
"Desculpe pelo atraso, rapazes." Misato abre a porta do carro.  
  
"Tudo bem, Misato, depois a gente arruma um jeito de se vingar."  
  
| Que jeito de falar com uma oficial graduada! |  
  
Eu volto a assistir Arquivo-X se você ficar calado.  
  
| Legal! |  
  
"Você ainda não me disse quem você é." Shinji lembra o rapaz, enquanto eles entram no carro.  
  
"Oh, me desculpe."  
  
O rapaz mostra uma insígnia.  
  
"Sargento Yoshihiro Takeuchi, Chefe de Segurança da NERV."  
  
História Recontada 0:1 - Era Godzilla um Anjo? - Versão 0.7  
  
Fanfic de Nicholas Urameshi (nicholasurameshi@uol.com.br)  
  
/* U2 – "Sunday Bloody Sunday" */  
  
Tokyo-3, a uma distância mais ou menos segura de Sachiel. Nossos três personagens (ou quatro, depende do ponto de vista...) assistem, ao combate entre os helicópteros das Nações Unidas e o Anjo.  
  
"Quantos o Anjo já derrubou?" Takeuchi pergunta.  
  
"Seis!" Misato responde, de olho no binóculo. "Eles não conseguem nem arranhá-lo."  
  
| Patético. Eles não percebem que já tá na hora de usar o EVA? |  
  
Não se pode acusar os comandantes da UN de terem muita inteligência...  
  
"Por que não usam uma arma mais forte?" Shinji pergunta.  
  
Misato e Takeuchi se entreolham.  
  
| Pobre e inocente garoto. Por que não conta a ele? |  
  
É ruim, hein? Isso é responsabilidade do pai dele!  
  
"Ué, a frota está se afastando do Anjo..." Misato comenta. "Ou será que..."  
  
"Eles vão usar a mina N2! ABAIXEM-SE!"  
  
Complexo da NERV, Central de Comando. Os três comandantes das Nações Unidas já não sabem o que fazer.  
  
"Tentamos de tudo! Ogivas nucleares, marretas biônicas, água quente... Nada derrota o Anjo!"  
  
[Nota do Autor: Roubei essa da Hyper Comix, sim, e daí? Não acho que alguém vá ficar bravo...]  
  
* MARRETADA *  
  
[Quem diabos mandou isso?!? Ah, tem uma etiqueta pregada nela... "Propriedade de Sérgio Peixoto." (gota!)]  
  
Alguém um pouco mais distante se delicia com o desespero deles.  
  
"Olhe para eles, Fuyutsuki. Agora eles vão implorar para que utilizemos o EVA..."  
  
"Eu não ficaria tão contente, Ikari. Se Rei está ferida, QUEM vai pilotar?"  
  
"Isso já está sendo arranjado."  
  
[Alerta de Teste de Realidade: Sérgio Peixoto é nome de uma pessoa real, mas acredito que tal pessoa não perderia seu tempo me dando marretadas teleguiadas. Imagino que ele tenha mais o que fazer... e eu também, portanto, de volta à história, então...]  
  
/* Kare-Kano – "Miyazawa-ikka" */  
  
No mesmo recinto, a uma certa distância, há um grupo de trabalho na NERV que não está prestando tanta atenção no combate quanto deveria...  
  
"Então, o Takeuchi vem mesmo?" Aburatsubo pergunta.  
  
"Vem. A Dra. Akagi não me parecia muito feliz quando soube disso." Arima responde. "Por que será?"  
  
"Vai saber." Takeo interrompe. "O Takeuchi é um cara legal, mas de tempos para cá ficou meio reservado."  
  
"É. Eu gostaria que ele fosse mais... aberto." Aburatsubo acrescenta, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.  
  
"Você adoraria isso, não?" Takeo provoca.  
  
"Por que ele mudou tanto, Takakura-sempai?" Sae pergunta, preocupada.  
  
"Eu não sei. Mas o que quer que seja, tem a ver com a Dra. Akagi, aposte nisso. Mudando de assunto, e o sistema que nós pedimos, Arima?"  
  
"Tsubasa-chan disse que anda meio ocupada, e vai demorar duas semanas. No mínimo."  
  
"Na verdade, ela quis dizer: 'Não me interessa se é um sistema fundamental para vocês e que me tomaria somente vinte minutos para codificar, eu prefiro ficar jogando Quake.' * suspiro * É bem típico dela." Aburatsubo diz, entediado.  
  
"E de todo o pessoal de informática." Takeo acrescenta.  
  
"An-hã..." Arima concorda. "Onde foi a Yukino-chan?"  
  
"Foi chamada pela Dra. Akagi para recepcionar a Terceira Criança."  
  
"O filho do Comandante? Pobre garoto..."  
  
Carro da Misato, a mais de 100 km/h.  
  
"Calma, Major Kuno. Sim, a Terceira Criança está segura. E o Sargento Takeuchi está comigo."  
  
# Bom trabalho, Capitã. Sua eficiência colherá frutos para o dia de amanhã. #  
  
* clique *  
  
"Que bom que ele está de bom humor." Misato comenta.  
  
"O que é algo raro, aliás. Pena que ele esteja decaindo nas poesias."  
  
"De onde você conhece o Major, Yoshi-chan?"  
  
"Eu estava fazendo um serviço na Alemanha, e ele fez uma visita semanas atrás. Não é uma lembrança muito boa..."  
  
| Como grande parte de suas lembranças. |  
  
Eu achei que você ia ficar calado!  
  
| Foi mal! |  
  
"O fato é que ele é bastante exigente, e se irrita com facilidade. Mas conhecendo você-sabe-quem..." Takeuchi se lembra que Shinji está no carro. "...ele tem seus motivos."  
  
"Não entendo por que o Major se referiu a mim como Terceira Criança." Shinji se pronuncia, finalmente.  
  
Takeuchi e Misato Trocam Olhares (TM).  
  
"Você trouxe a carta do seu pai, Shinji?"  
  
"Aqui."  
  
"Então, devo lhe entregar isso... hein, onde deixei o manual?"  
  
Takeuchi meneia a cabeça, e procura algo em sua mala. Encontra um livreto, intitulado "Welcome to NERV" e entrega a Shinji.  
  
"Esse manual lhe explicará... parcialmente."  
  
"É sobre o trabalho do meu pai?"  
  
"Sim. O que sabe sobre isso?"  
  
"O que sei é que é um trabalho importante para toda a humanidade."  
  
Shinji se encontra em uma situação estranha. Misato é uma pessoa incomum... bem, ele não está familiarizado com as mulheres, de qualquer forma. Mas estranho mesmo é o Sargento Takeuchi. Ele tem pouco mais de mesma altura que ele próprio, cabelos negros meio desalinhados, parecia mais velho. Claro, sendo sargento, ele tinha que ser mais velho. Mas o que incomoda mais são seus olhos sem íris. Como alguém que se escondesse... como ele mesmo, de alguma forma. Pensando dessa forma, ele não é tão estranho, mas ainda assim, quase indecifrável. Como aquela garota de cabelo azul que ele viu na rua antes... oh, esqueça, com certeza foi uma visão. Apenas isso.  
  
Complexo da NERV, Corredor... bom, eu não sei qual é o corredor, e muito menos os personagens...  
  
"Eu tenho certeza, Misato, é pela esquerda."  
  
"Pelo amor de Deus, é pela direita! Você nunca esteve aqui, pelo que me consta."  
  
"Estive, sim senhora. Esquerda."  
  
"Senhora é a senhora sua mãe, que Deus a tenha. Direita!"  
  
"Acho que estamos andando em círculos."  
  
"Viu o que o Shinji disse, Sargento? Estamos perdidos, e é por SUA culpa!"  
  
"Deixe Shinji fora disso. E é VOCÊ que está com o mapa, Capitã."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
| Senhoras e senhores, será que eu sou o ÚNICO a notar que não estamos mais sozinhos?!? |  
  
Takeuchi olha, e depois Misato. Ritsuko e Miyazawa estavam assistindo à toda a discussão. É óbvio que os dois oficiais ficam com Cara de Tacho (TM).  
  
"O que estão fazendo, Sargento Takeuchi e Capitã Katsuragi?" Ritsuko Banca a Mãe (TM). "Sabem muito bem que estamos com falta de tempo e de homens."  
  
"Gomen, ne?" Misato se desculpa com um meio-sorriso.  
  
Takeuchi toma o mapa das mãos de Misato.  
  
[Frio]  
  
"Não estaríamos atrasados, Dra. Akagi, se ALGUÉM tivesse nos dado um mapa menos confuso." Takeuchi se "justifica" enquanto amassa o mapa e o joga longe.  
  
[Calor]  
  
"O mapa está correto, Sargento Takeuchi. Se ALGUÉM soubesse seguí-lo, isto não teria acontecido." Ritsuko responde, com uma veia já exposta na testa.  
  
[Nevasca]  
  
"Não há como trabalhar se ALGUÉM não dá as condições necessárias." Takeuchi responde, passa por todos e anda em direção à porta por onde Ritsuko e Miyazawa vieram, displicentemente.  
  
[Fogo do Inferno]  
  
"..."  
  
"Ela... ela vai explodir!" Miyazawa murmura, escondendo-se atrás da Misato.  
  
Ignorando tudo isso, inclusive o mapa amassado que acerta sua cabeça, Shinji continua a ler seu manual da NERV...  
  
Luzes apagadas.  
  
"Hã? Por que está tudo escuro?"  
  
Luzes acesas.  
  
"Gah... Um robô gigante? O manual não diz nada sobre isso!"  
  
"Este projeto é mais secreto do que o normal, Shinji." Takeuchi esclarece.  
  
"Esta é a unidade EVANGELION-01. Projetada para combater os Anjos." Ritsuko completa.  
  
"Isto é trabalho do meu pai?"  
  
"Exato." Uma voz ecoa do alto.  
  
| Deus está entre nós! |  
  
Deus, o caramba! Olhe para cima, é o diabo em pessoa.  
  
Gendo Ikari, o Perverso. Gendo Ikari, o Maldito. Gendo Ikari, aquele que o Peixoto adoraria ser.  
  
[No mundo real, o autor recebe outra marretada na cabeça. Na marreta, o mesmo bilhete: "Propriedade de Sérgio Peixoto". E mais outro: "Maldito é a véia!"].  
  
[Isso já está ficando repetitivo!]  
  
"Já faz tempo."  
  
Shinji olha para baixo e murmura alguma coisa.  
  
| Acho que ouvi ele dizendo "Não foi tempo o suficiente, seu maldito." |  
  
Eu não duvido...  
  
"Ativem a Unidade 01." Gendo ordena.  
  
"Mas e quanto ao piloto? Rei não está em condições." Misato pergunta.  
  
"Ele acabou de chegar."  
  
"Shinji? Mas ele não tem experiência alguma no EVA!"  
  
"Não há tempo, Capitã Katsuragi."  
  
/* Limp Biskit – "My Way" */  
  
"Está louco?" Shinji pergunta, com olhos determinados e cheios de ódio para cima. Alguns queixos caem ao chão. Inclusive o de Gendo.  
  
"Como espera que eu pilote isso? Espera que depois de todos esses anos, todo o desprezo, eu ainda lhe deva obediência? Esqueça. Não sou marionete, nem você é meu dono."  
  
Takeuchi sorri.  
  
  
  
Tudo está indo de acordo com o plano.  
  
  
  
Gendo olha para baixo, refletindo o mesmo ódio que seu filho manda com seus olhos. De repente, sua fisionomia se acalma.  
  
"Fuyutsuki, chame Rei."  
  
# Mas ela está em condições? #  
  
"Ela está viva, pelo menos."  
  
Pausa.  
  
"Rei."  
  
# Sim. #  
  
"Desça. O reserva mostrou-se inútil."  
  
# Sim. #  
  
| Cachorro! Ele vai mandar a Rei. Ela vai morrer! |  
  
Não, não vai.  
  
| Como você pode ter tanta certeza? |  
  
Porque eu SEI o que vai acontecer. SEI qual é o meu propósito, o nosso propósito aqui.  
  
| Já parou para pensar que você TAMBÉM pode estar sendo usado como ferramenta? |  
  
Já. Mas eu sei que o propósito pelo qual estou aqui é nobre.  
  
| Será? |  
  
Ouve-se um barulho por uma porta lateral. Entram enfermeiros levando uma cama de hospital até próximo ao EVA. Uma garota de cabelos azuis, muito ferida, começa a se levantar.  
  
Rei.  
  
| Putz, ela mal se agüenta... |  
  
Falando em se agüentar, é melhor você se segurar aí.  
  
| Hein? |  
  
Central de Comando.  
  
"Alta reação de energia detectada no Anjo!" Miyazawa alerta.  
  
"Segurem-se!" Arima grita. "Ele vai atacar!"  
  
O Anjo lança um raio de luz em direção ao Geofront. Tudo treme.  
  
De volta à Gaiola do EVA. Uma grande massa de aço e fios se desprende e cai em direção a Shinji.  
  
| Você vai ficar aí parado? |  
  
Vou.  
  
Shinji se encolhe, esperando o impacto. Mas o impacto que acontece é outro.  
  
Quando Shinji abre os olhos, tudo o que ele vê é uma grande mão roxa acima dele, e a massa metálica indo à direção de seu pai e despedaçando-se contra a parede de vidro. O demônio barbado sorri.  
  
"Não acredito! O EVA se moveu sozinho?" Ritsuko exclama, estupefata.  
  
"Sim!" Misato responde. "Shinji é capaz de sincronizar com o EVA sem estar no Entry Plug!"  
  
"Isso é impossível!" Takeuchi corrige. "O EVA, de alguma forma, protegeu o piloto!"  
  
Shinji vai à direção de Rei, caída. Ele a coloca em seus braços. Sangue, muito sangue. Como ela pode agüentar?  
  
Shinji olha para cima mais uma vez.  
  
"Maldito... Eu vou entrar. Vou pilotar o EVA."  
  
/* Smashing Pumpkins – "1979 (Moby Remix)" */  
  
Central de Comando. Misato, Ritsuko, Takeuchi e Miyazawa observam Shinji no Entry Plug.  
  
"Injetar LCL!" Misato ordena.  
  
Nada.  
  
"Injetar LCL!" Misato ordena novamente.  
  
Nada, novamente.  
  
"Que diabos..."  
  
"Vamos ligar o terminal." Takeuchi diz.  
  
# Erro 666: Falha de Proteção Geral (General Protection Fault) no subsistema emulado Windows causou uma falha de segmentação no WINE. Recarregando daemon do WINE... #  
  
"O sistema de injeção de LCL foi feito em plataforma Windows? Quem foi o demente que fez isso?" Ritsuko pergunta.  
  
"Você quer dizer A demente." Miyazawa corrige. Todos olham para Tsubasa, sentada a 2 metros, com raiva. Takeuchi vai pisando dura e lentamente em direção a ela.  
  
"A gente... mandou... você... fazer... o treinamento... de LINUX!" Takeuchi berra.  
  
"Ah..." Tsubasa murmura com medo. "Foi o Asaba-kun!" Ela faz Cara de Inocente Chorosa (TM). "Era para ele ter me treinado, mas ele não quis!"  
  
"Mentira!" Miyazawa aponta o dedo para a cara da Tsubasa. "Você ficou jogando Quake!"  
  
"Quando você vai aprender a ter responsabilidade?" Takeuchi bronqueia.  
  
"Você continua agindo como se estivéssemos no colegial!" Miyazawa completa.  
  
"Se fosse um sistema mais crítico, o piloto poderia ter morrido!"  
  
"Queria ver onde você iria enfiar a cara!"  
  
"WAAAAHHHHH!" Tsubasa começa a chorar desesperadamente. Takeuchi e Miyazawa tapam os ouvidos.  
  
"Lá vamos nós de novo..." Misato murmura. Ela põe a cara pra fora da porta.  
  
"Hyuga, chama o Arima! Depressa!"  
  
"A Tsubasa tá chorando de novo?"  
  
Shinji, dentro do Entry Plug, observa toda a confusão através de um monitor.  
  
"Minha nossa... Eles são malucos..."  
  
/* Kare-Kano – "Miyazawa-ikka" */  
  
Arima põe a mão na cabeça de Tsubasa.  
  
"Calma, Tsubasa-chan... Takeuchi-kun e Miyazawa-san só ficaram bravos porque se preocupam com você."  
  
"Snif... Verdade?"  
  
Takeuchi e Miyazawa balançam a cabeça afirmativamente, sorrindo.  
  
"Sabe... Ela só age assim porque vocês a mimam demais." Takeuchi cochicha.  
  
"Que se pode fazer?" Miyazawa cochicha de volta. "É o único jeito de fazer ela trabalhar."  
  
"Olha o que eu trouxe!" Asaba chega, com uma xícara na mão. "Café com creme!"  
  
"Obrigado, Asaba-kun!"  
  
"Eu espero que você tenha feito o café fraco dessa vez, Asaba!" Arima resmunga.  
  
"Fraco? Ops!"  
  
Tsubasa termina de tomar o café e começa a tremer. Todos saem de perto.  
  
"HWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Asaba, seu IDIOTA!"  
  
* KROK *  
  
"Ai! Não me bate assim, Arima!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!!" Tsubasa gargalha maleficamente. "Vocês vão ver! Não vou deixar nenhum sistema com bug!"  
  
Seus dedos começam a voar pelo teclado.  
  
"Bom... Pelo menos agora ela está trabalhando." Misato comenta. "Vamos tentar de novo! Injetar LCL!"  
  
Dessa vez, acontece como deveria. Um líquido alaranjado e viscoso começa a preencher o Entry Plug.  
  
"Mas hein..." Shinji murmura, surpreendido.  
  
"Deixe o LCL entrar em seus pulmões!" Ritsuko instrui. "Você pode respirar através dele normalmente."  
  
"Blargh... Eu me sinto doente."  
  
"Pare de reclamar! Seja homem!" Misato bronqueia.  
  
"Não podemos culpá-lo... ele não teve qualquer treinamento." Takeuchi comenta.  
  
"Iniciando AutoLaunch!" Maya comanda.  
  
"Hein?" Misato, Ritsuko e Takeuchi ficam com Cara de Tacho (TM).  
  
"O Asaba fez um sistema para automatizar o lançamento." Miyazawa explica.  
  
"Ah. Você não programou esse sistema como macro do Word, programou, Asaba?" Ritsuko pergunta.  
  
"Não, programei como macro do StarOffice."  
  
"..."  
  
"Você mesmo disse que eu tinha carta branca para fazer os sistemas, desde que fosse em Linux!"  
  
"Kami-sama seja sagrado, Asaba, QUANDO é que você vai fazer um sistema de verdade?" Takeuchi pragueja.  
  
[Nota do Autor: Por que um sistema automático de lançamento? É porque não estou nem um pouco a fim de narrar todos aqueles detalhes do lançamento do EVA!]  
  
"O Anjo está perto da área de destino!" Arima avisa.  
  
"Lançar EVA!" Misato ordena.  
  
O EVA sobe a toda velocidade, indo parar bem em frente ao Anjo.  
  
"Por favor, Shinji, volte vivo." Misato murmura  
  
O celular de Takeuchi toca.  
  
"Takeuchi falando."  
  
# Sou eu. #  
  
"Estava lhe esperando. Este é o momento."  
  
# Já estou pronto. Desligue, alguém pode desconfiar. #  
  
PAUSA PARA NOSSO INTERVALO COMERCIAL  
  
"Já está nas lojas o novo Pen-Pen GNU/Linux 20.15! A melhor solução para quem não pode gastar dinheiro naquele 'outro' sistema. Pen-Pen GNU/Linux 20.15! Seu futuro apocalíptico com muito mais performance! Nas melhores lojas do ramo!"  
  
"A seguir, no nosso horário de Aniclássicos, na Semana Especial Miyazaki, a obra-prima Mononoke Hime. Em seguida, o programa 'As Grandes Mentiras do Século XXI... Desmentidas!'. E o tema dessa semana é: 'Atlantis: Plágio Made in USA!' E às 01:00 AM, no Canal Adulto, a estréia de Sailor Moon XXX!."  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION – HISTÓRIA RECONTADA 0:1 – A BESTA E OS BESTAS  
  
"Quem era no telefone, Yoshihiro?" Misato pergunta, enquanto o EVA permanece imóvel.  
  
"Uns colegas na Alemanha. Queriam saber se o combate já começou."  
  
Misato não acredita muito, mas permanece calada.  
  
| Será que ela acreditou? |  
  
Duvido... Mas isto não importa.  
  
"Shinji, aja como se o EVA fosse seu próprio corpo!" Misato instrui o incauto piloto. "Ande!"  
  
"Andar..." Shinji murmura.  
  
O EVA dá um passo em falso e cai de cara no chão, assim como metade dos funcionários da NERV.  
  
/* CPM 22 – "O Mundo Dá Voltas" */  
  
| Atirando o cordeiro ao leão... |  
  
Calma aí. Ele deve tomar controle da situação  
  
Mas o Anjo domina o EVA e o ergue acima do solo antes que Shinji possa tomar controle de qualquer coisa.  
  
| Você dizia? |  
  
...  
  
"Ristuko-sempai, o AT Field do EVA-01 não pode ser ativado!" Arima anuncia.  
  
"Qual o motivo?"  
  
"Nenhum motivo aparente!"  
  
"Tsubasa-chan." Yoshihiro olha feio. "Suponho que ESTE sistema também não esteja errado."  
  
"ESTE sistema, eu chequei direito desta vez."  
  
"Compilou?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
O Anjo segura um ombro e o braço oposto do EVA, e faz força para rasgá-lo ao meio.  
  
"Fez o link dos códigos-objeto?"  
  
"Óbvio!"  
  
O Anjo soca a cabeça do EVA como se fosse um bate-estaca.  
  
"Debug interativo e não-interativo?"  
  
"Tá pensando que sou burra?"  
  
O Anjo joga um EVA de um lado para o outro, batendo-o no chão sucessivas vezes.  
  
"Ajustou as bibliotecas?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
O Anjo faz o EVA de bola de basquete.  
  
"TSUBASA!!!"  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"RECOMPILE TUDO IMEDIATAMENTE!!!"  
  
"Sim, senhor!"  
  
"Não há tempo!" Maya informa. "O piloto vai desmaiar de tanta dor!"  
  
"Oh." Yoshihiro murmura, olhando na direção de Takeo e equipe. "Talvez um pouco de mágica nos salvasse agora, não?"  
  
Apenas Takeo e seus companheiros entenderam o recado.  
  
"Que coisa mais ridícula, Sargento!" sussurra Mizuha. "Você acha que esses truques falsos vão conseguir resolver alguma coisa?"  
  
"Dra. Mizuha, nosso piloto está inconsciente." Yoshihiro responde na mesma altura de voz, como um professor impaciente. "O Anjo está atacando nossas defesas e pode destruir esta base a qualquer momento. A não ser que você tenha alguma idéia melhor, sugiro que fique CALADA. Não quero que os outros descubram o que estamos fazendo aqui."  
  
"Não que adiante eu dedurar. Ninguém ia acreditar, e de qualquer maneira, não vai dar certo."  
  
"Seu otimismo me comove. Agora volte à sua função."  
  
| Ô mulherzinha impertinente. | A voz suave declara, enquanto Mizuha se afasta.  
  
Você não sabe da missa a metade.  
  
| Ah, eu posso imaginar. Aliás, posso acessar suas memórias, esqueceu? |  
  
Intrometido duma figa.  
  
"Algum problema, Takeuchi-san?"  
  
"Huh?" Yoshihiro percebe que estava calado há alguns momentos. "Nenhum, Takamura-san."  
  
"Você sugere que tentemos acordar o piloto, ou que ataquemos o Anjo?" Takeo ainda olha de forma estranha para Yoshihiro.  
  
"Acordem Shinji. Um ataque chamaria mais a atenção, e teria menor chance de funcionar."  
  
"Takeo-kun, temos que sair daqui para executarmos a magia." Aburatsubo lembra.  
  
"Hum... Seria preciso simular algum problema nos sistemas, para que nos desloquemos."  
  
| Eu cuido disso. |  
  
Mas como?  
  
"Há um problema nos sistemas de controle do EVA!" Maya anuncia.  
  
Como você fez isso?  
  
| Tenho meus segredos... Vai logo! |  
  
"Capitã Katsuragi, peço permissão para lidar com o problema."  
  
"Permissão dada."  
  
"Equipe de Manutenção, me acompanhe!"  
  
"Sim!"  
  
Shinji tenta desesperadamente manter o mínimo de consciência que ainda lhe resta.  
  
"Quem... sou eu?"  
  
"Aquele destinado a sofrer para salvar o mundo."  
  
"Por... porquê?"  
  
"Porque você é o único que pode. É seu destino."  
  
"N-não..."  
  
"Por que se deixar morrer?"  
  
"Por que viver sofrendo? N-não posso..."  
  
Complexo da NERV, uma sala qualquer.  
  
"Vamos rápido com isso, Sae!" Aburatsubo grita, enquanto os três magos desenham seus símbolos de poder no chão, formando uma mandala.  
  
"Não posso! Estou tão nervosa que minha mão treme com o rolo de tinta na mão!"  
  
"Você é um fardo."  
  
"WAAAH!!!"  
  
"Como você motiva bem seus colegas, Aburatsubo-baka-san." Takeuchi comenta, ironicamente. "Deviam promover você para Chefe do Departamento de RH."  
  
"Ah, eu agradeço pelos elogios, Takeuchi-bakayaro-san." Aburatsubo rebate no mesmo tom, com mais irritação. "Pena que o sistema Magi tenha assumido o papel do RH. Agora quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto? Fazer magia não é tão fácil quanto parece."  
  
"Estranho, não?" Takeo tenta mudar de assunto. "O defeito no sistema sumiu assim que chegamos aqui. É como se alguém tivesse feito isso por nós."  
  
| O que seria de vocês sem mim, hein? |  
  
Takeuchi tenta esconder o sorriso.  
  
"É assim que você quer morrer?"  
  
"Não é daquele jeito que eu queria viver."  
  
"Você nunca vai conseguir viver do jeito que quer se morrer agora."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Lute, Shinji. É a única alternativa que lhe resta."  
  
"KEWA UP MORF BERSLUM  
  
KEWA UP MORF DAED  
  
NONATUFOR WARSHONEN, KEWA UP... WON!"  
  
Uma grande luz branca emana entre os três magos e a mandala desenhada no chão, tão ofuscante a ponto de derrubar Takeuchi. Tão rápido quanto surgiu, ela se foi. Um bip.  
  
# Sargento Takeuchi, consertaram o sistema de controle? #  
  
"Sim, Capitã."  
  
# Voltem imediatamente. Shinji acordou! #  
  
* clique *  
  
"Pessoal, deu certo!"  
  
"Não acredito!" Takeo comenta, eufórico. "É a nossa primeira magia a dar certo em meses!"  
  
"Oh, que bom ver você confiante. Vamos."  
  
O silêncio é quebrado pelo barulho do EVA se levantando com esforço. Shinji ainda está ligeiramente tonto. Quando sua visão volta ao normal, ele vê o Anjo dando golpes no chão, desferindo raios de energia.  
  
*Lute, Shinji.*  
  
Shinji se coloca em posição de luta.  
  
/* Iron Maiden – "The Trooper" */  
  
"Tudo ou nada."  
  
O EVA se lança em direção ao Anjo, e eles se engalfinham agressivamente. O EVA lança uma seqüência de golpes que acertam o Anjo, até que um dos socos é detido por uma barreira etérea.  
  
"O Anjo ativou o AT Field novamente!!!" Arima anuncia.  
  
"Droga... não teremos chance!" Ritsuko lamenta.  
  
"Teremos sim!" Takeuchi afirma determinado, olhando para Ritsuko, e depois para a tela. "Shinji sobreviveu até agora, e vai vencer."  
  
Ritsuko olha por mais alguns instantes para Takeuchi, antes de se concentrar novamente na tela.  
  
"O EVA está gerando seu AT Field e neutralizando o do Anjo!"  
  
O EVA abre com as próprias mãos uma brecha na barreira e prepara o golpe final, diante do Anjo que comete seu pior erro: hesitar por uma fração de segundo. O EVA saca sua Faca Progressiva e se lança ao núcleo vermelho no peito do Anjo, como que por instinto. Ao mesmo tempo, o Anjo lança um raio de energia. Ambos os golpes acertam ao mesmo tempo. A armadura no rosto e no peito do EVA quase cede ao calor intenso. O núcleo do Anjo racha no local do golpe, e a criatura se transforma numa bola de energia antes de explodir. O EVA é lançado longe, até bater em um prédio, que desmorona numa nuvem de fumaça.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
Silêncio.  
  
"Um teto estranho, não familiar. Há quanto tempo estou aqui?"  
  
"Faz umas 12 horas."  
  
Shinji se levanta abruptamente.  
  
"Puxa, o pessoal vai ficar surpreso." Takeuchi, ao lado da cama, dobra o jornal.  
  
"E vou ganhar uma bela grana, eu apostei com a Ritsuko que você ia acordar em menos de 24 horas." Misato ri.  
  
Shinji só consegue olha-los com olhos arregalados, enquanto eles sorriem.  
  
"Para de olhar a gente assim, Shinji, você me lembra um Cavaleiro do Zodíaco levando um golpe."  
  
"Desculpe."  
  
"Não foi nada. Vista-se, a gente ainda tem uns assuntos para resolver..."  
  
"Uma festa de boas-vindas?"  
  
"Isso mesmo, Shinji." Takeuchi responde enquanto pega montes de comida instantânea das prateleiras do mercado e coloca no carrinho. "Devia ficar mais feliz, sabe? É muita sorte você ir morar com a Misato... por mais péssima cozinheira que ela seja."  
  
"Mas..."  
  
"Tá com vergonha, é?"  
  
"Não! É que... estou acostumado a morar sozinho."  
  
Takeuchi se aproxima mais de Shinji.  
  
"Não faz bem ficar sozinho, Shinji..." ele sussurra na orelha de Shinji. "Se alguém sabe bem disso, sou eu."  
  
Takeuchi pega o carrinho lotado e vai em direção ao caixa, deixando um levemente ruborizado Shinji para trás.  
  
| Só essa cena renderia páginas e mais páginas de fics yaoi. |  
  
NÃO DÁ IDÉIA PRAS LEITORAS!  
  
| Reclama com o autor! |  
  
[Foi mal aí!]  
  
Foi mal, né? Já se esqueceu de quantas yaoístas tem nas suas listas de discussão???  
  
[Ah, como se elas fossem prestar muita atenção nesse fic...]  
  
| Bom, EU estou prestando atenção, e minha mente está fervilhando... |  
  
SAI FORA!!!  
  
"Takeuchi, vamos! Eu ainda quero passar num lugar antes ir pra casa!" Misato grita do lado de fora da loja.  
  
O celular de Takeuchi toca.  
  
"Já vai, Misato!"  
  
Takeuchi atende ao telefone.  
  
"É você?"  
  
# Isso mesmo. Quero confirmar o sucesso da missão. #  
  
"Tudo certo, e o piloto não teve nenhum dano aparente."  
  
# Agradeça a Takamura e sua equipe, eles foram de grande ajuda. #  
  
"Farei isso. E os outros agentes?"  
  
# Estão a caminho. Por favor, receba-os bem. #  
  
"Sem problemas. Vou desligar agora."  
  
* click *  
  
"Ô TAKEUCHI-BAKA-SAN, VEM LOGO!"  
  
"Já vai, já vai!"  
  
Uma sacada de um prédio.  
  
"Afinal, Misato, o que você quer mostrar ao Shinji?"  
  
"Você já vai ver, faltam alguns segundos."  
  
"Ah, eu já entendi."  
  
"O que vai aconte-"  
  
Shinji não tem tempo de completar sua frase. Soa um sinal, e prédios começam a emergir na paisagem.  
  
"Mas hein?"  
  
"Shinji, esta é Tokyo-3, a cidade fortaleza, a última defesa da humanidade... A cidade que você protegeu ontem."  
  
Porta do apartamento de Misato.  
  
"Não notem a bagunça, eu me mudei faz pouco tempo..."  
  
"Nem me lembra, eu nem arranjei apartamento ainda."  
  
"Com licença..."  
  
"Qualé, Shinji, essa é a sua casa agora!"  
  
Shinji dá o primeiro passo dentro do apartamento.  
  
"Estou em casa."  
  
"Assim que se fala!"  
  
A cozinha.  
  
[Ou como alguns diriam: zona de guerra.]  
  
"Caraca... isso sim é que é bagunça de respeito."  
  
"Vai se acostumando, Shinji." Takeuchi diz em voz alta, de propósito. "Morar com a Misato significa conviver com o caos e a desordem."  
  
"Shinji, por favor dê uma ordem na cozinha!" Misato grita do quarto. "Takeuchi, pára de falar de falar mal de mim e vem aqui um pouco!"  
  
"Já vou." Takeuchi responde, e então se dirige a Shinji em voz baixa. "Não a deixe fazer você ficar com as tarefas da casa sozinho."  
  
"Está bem."  
  
"Que foi, Misa-" Takeuchi é interrompido pela visão de Misato de costas, só de calcinha.  
  
"Takeuchi, pega aquele shortinho e aquele top pra mim, por fav-"  
  
* BONK *  
  
Diagnóstico: hemorragia nasal severa, seguida de desmaio.  
  
"Tsc, tsc. É o que devem chamar de PTA, não é, Yoshi-baka-chan?" [ver Glossário.]  
  
"Oroooo..." murmura Takeuchi, Atordoado no Chão (TM).  
  
[Não tô nem aí pros puritanos... FAN SERVICE! (ver Glossário)]  
  
O jantar está servido.  
  
"Misato-san..." Shinji observa a mesa lotada de junk food, comida instantânea e similares. "Você sabe cozinhar algo DE VERDADE?"  
  
"Ora, Shinji-kun... Uma agente internacional como eu precisa ser prática."  
  
"Isso significa um 'não', Shinji."  
  
"Como se VOCÊ fosse um grande gourmet. Além do mais, quando estávamos na faculdade, eu estava muito 'ocupada' para cozinhar."  
  
"Eu era tão 'ocupado' quanto você, e era eu quem sempre cozinhava."  
  
"'Ocupado', realmente. Eu me lembro de quando eu tinha que deitar no sofá da sala, e não conseguia dormir com o barulho!"  
  
"Como se fosse diferente quando EU tinha que dormir no sofá."  
  
"Yoshi-bakayaro-san..." Misato diz com uma Veia Saltando da Cara (TM). "É óbvio que só há UMA maneira de resolver esta discussão. Disputa de Bebida!"  
  
"Concordo. Shinji?"  
  
"Sim?" Shinji, que estava comendo sossegado até agora, responde.  
  
"Pegue 2 caixas de cerveja na geladeira. E mais uma pra você, se quiser participar da disputa."  
  
"Não, muito obrigado." Shinji se levanta, tira um maço de cigarros do bolso. "Meu vício é outro."  
  
Misato e Takeuchi ficam com Cara de Tacho (TM).  
  
| De novo? |  
  
"Qual o problema de vocês?" Shinji reclama enquanto acende o cigarro. "Se vocês querem dissolver o fígado, me deixem estragar os pulmões em paz."  
  
Isso foi inesperado.  
  
| Bom, isso explica o fato dele ser tão magrinho. |  
  
Shinji não consegue abrir uma das geladeiras.  
  
"Como eu abro essa daqui, Misato?"  
  
"Hum. Ele deve estar dormindo. A cerveja está na outra geladeira."  
  
"Dormindo?"  
  
Uma caixa de cerveja e meio maço de cigarros depois...  
  
"Ei, Shinji, não sopra fumaça na gente!"  
  
"Estou apenas aumentando o desafio para vocês. Além do mais, fora fumar e ver vocês bebendo, não tenho mais nada o que fazer."  
  
"Você só está bravo porque ficou com a maioria das tarefas."  
  
"Eu te avisei que ela ia fazer isso, Shinji."  
  
"Ei, eu ganhei no Jan-ken-pô de forma honesta! Se você está entediado, porque não vai tomar um banho, Shinji? Ajuda a esquecer todas as coisas ruins. Funciona comigo."  
  
"Boa idéia. Eu quero guardar o resto do maço pra amanhã, de qualquer forma."  
  
"Putz, que banheiro zoneado." Shinji resmunga enquanto se despe. "E o pior é que sou eu que vou ter que arrumar...".  
  
"WA-WA-WA-WA-WAUGH!"  
  
"Caraca!"  
  
Shinji sai do banheiro e volta para a cozinha.  
  
"Com licença... eu não lembro de ter bebido, então porque diabos eu vi um pingüim no banheiro?"  
  
"Ah, o Pen-Pen? É um pingüim de água quente, uma raça especial. Ah, Shinji, é melhor você ir colocar a toalha."  
  
"Pois é, não ia adiantar eu ficar pelado. Takeuchi-san já está olhando pra seus seios com tanta atenção, que você não vai precisar de mim." Shinji diz, enquanto volta ao banheiro.  
  
"Mentira!"  
  
"Hum..." Misato diz de forma sedutora a Takeuchi. "Seus hormônios estão, digamos, tão fora de controle quanto quando eu morava com você."  
  
"Muito engraçado."  
  
| Acho que ela tem toda razão. |  
  
"Chega, vamos voltar a beber."  
  
"Ta bom, já que você quer fugir do assunto..."  
  
Shinji está pensativo na banheira.  
  
"Aconteceu muita coisa comigo nos últimos três dias. Meu pai me chamou apenas porque precisava de mim. Conheci muita gente diferente. Passei por tal perigo, dor e glória que nunca tinha experimentado antes."  
  
Ele sorri.  
  
"É, nunca imaginei que minha vida poderia ser tão agitada."  
  
Shinji está deitado em seu quarto. Misato entra.  
  
"Então, Shinji... Como foi pilotar um EVA, afinal?"  
  
"Não tão ruim quando pensei. Ao menos sobrevivi." Ele responde sorrindo, e Misato responde da mesma forma.  
  
"Parabéns, Shinji. Você deve se orgulhar de si mesmo. Boa noite."  
  
"Boa noite."  
  
Takeuchi está deitado no sofá, e não está tão tranqüilo.  
  
"Não consegue dormir, Yoshi-kun? Ainda está de porre?"  
  
"Você sabe, Misato, que só há um motivo para eu não conseguir dormir."  
  
"Aquele assunto."  
  
"É..." Ele se senta no sofá, cabisbaixo; Misato se senta ao seu lado.  
  
"Yoshi-chan... você sabia que era grande a chance de você se arrepender de sua decisão."  
  
"Eu sei que tomei a decisão certa para aquele momento, Misato-san..."  
  
Uma lágrima rola.  
  
"...o que me dói é que nunca mais vou poder voltar atrás. É a diferença entre ser ou não um canalha."  
  
Misato pousa a mão sobre a cabeça de Takeuchi. "Você tem certeza de que ela pensa assim?"  
  
"Eu me lembro de ter te pedido várias vezes para não me tratar como seu irmão mais novo, mas você insiste."  
  
"Yoshi..."  
  
Ele a abraça.  
  
"Muito obrigado, Misato."  
  
| Digo a mesma coisa. |  
  
Misato sorri.  
  
"Você deve se orgulhar de si mesmo. Eu me orgulho de você."  
  
FIM DO EPISÓDIO 1  
  
Alerta de Concisão: Sim, o Shinji está completamente OOC, e é de propósito. (ver Glossário)  
  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 1: Neon Genesis Evangelion é uma criação de Hideaki Anno. Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou é uma criação de Tsuda Masami. Arquivo-X é uma criação de Chris Carter. Tatewaki Kuno é personagem de Ranma 1/2, criação de Rumiko Takahashi, que também criou Urusei Yatsura. Mahou Tsukai Tai é uma criação de Ohta Tami, Satou Jun'ichi e Itou Ikuko (respectivamente, a autora do mangá, e o diretor e o character designer do anime. É que não sei qual veio primeiro, o anime ou o mangá! SOCORRO! Alguém me informe melhor!). Quaisquer outras animes, mangás, séries de TV ou outras marcas registradas são de propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com esse fic, então, por favor, não me processem.  
  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 1.5: Geralmente, usarei a marca (TM) não para citar marcas registradas verdadeiras, mas sim para indicar certos clichês, principalmente clichês visuais usados em animes, ou como outra forma de recurso humorístico.  
  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 2: Yoshihiro Takeuchi é um personagem meu, ninguém tasca, eu vi primeiro. (Como se ele fosse muito original...)  
  
Alerta de Comentários: Mande comentários / críticas / revisões / correções para nicholasurameshi@uol.com.br. Insultos serão solenemente ignorados.  
  
Alerta de Teste de Realidade: Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais, Evangélicos, ou imaginários será mera coincidência... ou não.  
  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 3: O Sistema de Múltiplos Alertas em Fanfics (TM) foi usado anteriormente por Jim Lazar (jimlazar@earthlink.net), autor de Garden of EVA, um grande fanfic. Como? Você ainda não leu? Leia AGORA! (http://home.earthlink.net/~jimlazar/anime)  
  
Alerta de Propaganda: Recomendei um fic de outro autor acima, mas não é realmente uma propaganda. Não recebi nenhum dinheiro para falar do fic dele, nem ele vai ganhar dinheiro algum se você ler o fic dele.  
  
Alerta de Inspirações: Me sinto no dever de citar alguns dos fics que me inspiraram, e seus autores:  
  
Garden of EVA, de Jim Lazar (http://home.earthlink.net/~jimlazar/anime)  
  
The End Is The Beginning Is The End, de Donna Liston  
  
(http://sage_ohlmin.tripod.com/archive/endbgend.txt)  
  
Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut, de Andrew Hyuang  
  
(http://hcs.harvard.edu/~alhuang/anime/fanfic/myfics/evafics.html)  
  
Shinji The Casanova de Strike Fiss (http://24.81.215.144/casanova.txt)  
  
Neon Exodus Evangelion, de Benjamin D. Hutchins, Larry Mann, John Trussell e MegaZone  
  
(Eyrie Productions - http://www.eyrie.net/NXE/)  
  
Algum chato deve estar resmungando: "Pô, mas é tudo fanfic em inglês!". Bom, você tem que se lembrar que são poucos os fanfics de Evangelion em português. Mas eu estou fazendo minha parte para mudar essa situação, assim como outros autores. Se você está insatisfeito, pare de reclamar e comece a escrever, ou apoie a iniciativa dos autores!  
  
Alerta Final: Não há mais alertas nesse episódio.  
  
Glossário:  
  
Telefonica: Uma imprestável companhia telefônica privada multinacional.  
  
Arquivo-X: Aquela série de TV sobre a qual você vai contar a seus bisnetos.  
  
Hyper Comix: Gibi de mangá nacional do qual sinto muitas saudades... Pena que o Defensores de Tóquio não tenha seguido em frente.  
  
Linux: Sistema operacional infinitamente superior ao Windows. Desde que você saiba usá-lo direito, o que não é meu caso... ainda.  
  
Wine: Wine Is Not an Emulator. Programa para rodar programas Windows no Linux. Não espere rodar o FIFA 2001 ou outro jogo de igual calibre no Linux com ele, por favor... Ele não emula DirectX.  
  
StarOffice: Suíte de aplicativos gratuita, concorrente do Microsoft Office. Ainda MUITO instável, na minha opinião. (Embora não tenha experimentado a versão 6.0)  
  
Baka: Idiota.  
  
Bakayaro: GRANDE idiota.  
  
PTA: P*** Tesão Acumulado.  
  
OOC: Out Of Character. Dito quando um personagem num fic está com a personalidade diferente do que na série original, como é o caso do Shinji nesta série.  
  
Fan Service: (descrição tirada do volume 3 do mangá publicado pela Conrad) cenas com personagens em trajes íntimos ou em situações levemente eróticas. Coisa um tanto freqüente em animes da Gainax...  
  
Notas Finais: Vocês acharam esse fic muito fora do normal, não acharam? Pois se querem normalidade, vieram ao lugar errado. Estou planejando um pano de fundo muito sério (ou não) para essa série; mas na superfície, a idéia é chutar longe o balde, ainda mais no que diz respeito aos personagens de Kare-Kano e Mahou Tsukai Tai. Quero comentários, muitos comentários!  
  
Agradecimentos: à galera da Aniverse, YuYu Chat e Tsubasa Fanclub, pelos úteis comentários; e pelos seguintes sites, por terem publicado este fanfic:  
  
Arquivo de Fanfics Ayanami-Souryu (http://www.fanfictionbr.cjb.net/)  
  
Exodus Fanfiction (http://fly.to/eff/)  
  
Fanfiction Brasil (http://www.fanfiction.hpg.ig.com.br/)  
  
Fanfiction Anime Brasil (http://br.geocities.com/fanfictionanimebr/)  
  
Santuário de Fanfics (http://santuariodefanfics.cjb.net/)  
  
Se você publicou meu fic (ou vir meu fic publicado) em algum outro lugar além desses acima, por favor me avise.  
  
Versão 0.1: 30/07/2000  
  
Versão 0.2: 13/01/2001 (sim, eu sou um escritor lento)  
  
Versão 0.3: 30/03/2001  
  
Versão 0.4: 26/06/2001  
  
Versão 0.5: 22/11/2001 (tá bom, tá bom, nas férias eu escrevo mais!)  
  
Versão 0.6: 28/01/2002 (eu e minha boca... mas acho que agora vai!)  
  
Versão 0.7: 25/02/2002 (umas pequenas correções...) 


	2. Transferência de Chamada OU Por Uma Comp...

Alerta de Censura: Por certas situações descritas e pelo vocabulário usado, esse fic pode não ser aconselhável para menores de 13 anos.  
Alerta de Entendimento: Talvez eu nem precise avisar... mas você entenderá melhor a história se ler o primeiro episódio.  
  
Alerta de Falas, Pensamentos e Derivados:  
"" indicam alguém falando.  
indicam os pensamentos de Yoshihiro Takeuchi.  
| | indicam os pensamentos do ser que mora na mente de Yoshihiro.  
# # indicam alguém que fala ou uma mensagem no telefone ou dispositivo similar.  
[ ] indicam as notas do autor.  
* * indicam efeitos sonoros, onomatopéias, etc.  
/* */ indicam a trilha sonora.  
  
/* Eminem - "The Real Slim Shady" */  
  
Complexo da NERV, Sala de Reuniões.  
"Isso está muito complicado." Takeuchi comenta.  
"Não adianta chorar, Tenente, a culpa é sua." Misato retruca. "Eu lhe avisei."  
"Que culpa eu tenho que o Takeo tá trapaceando?"  
"Eu não!"  
"Ah, não? Como você me explica você e a Tsubasa terem jogado uma trinca de reis ao mesmo tempo?"  
"Pergunte a ela."  
"Alego inocência!"  
"Sem contar que o Asaba jogou uma quadra duas vezes em seguida." Misato acusa.  
"Golpe de sorte."  
"Ou o Arima está te passando cartas." É a vez de Takeo acusar.  
"O Arima nunca faria isso..."  
"Além disso, o Arima-chan está com as mãos muuuito ocupadas."  
"Se a Ritsuko ver vocês dois assim, Miyazawa, vocês estão perdidos." Takeuchi graceja.  
* BAM BAM BAM *  
"Eu e minha boca enorme." Takeuchi sussurra. "Escondam as cartas."  
  
História Recontada 0:2 -Transferência de Chamada - Versão 0.5  
Fanfic de Nicholas Urameshi (nicholasurameshi@uol.com.br)  
  
3a. Escola Municipal de Ensino Fundamental de Tokyo-3.  
"Sala 37..."  
Shinji anda pelos corredores, procurando por sua sala.  
"Ei! Ô, transferido!"  
"Hum?"  
Uma garota de maria-chiquinha e Cara de Mandona (TM) vem em direção a Shinji.  
"Você é o aluno novo? Shinji Ikari?"  
"Sim. Você é a representante?"  
"Sou sim, sou Hikari. Tem idéia de há quanto tempo estou te procurando?"  
"Sinceramente, não."  
"VINTE minutos. E eu poderia estar batendo papo com minhas amigas se você soubesse achar sua sala."  
"Me desculpe."  
"E acho que vi alguém parecido com você fumando lá fora!"  
"Impossível, eu deixei meu maço em casa."  
"QUÊ?"  
"Por quê se preocupa tanto?" Ele esboça um sorriso.  
"Sabe o que a diretora faz com quem é pego fumando? Ela faz ele limpar cada banheiro nesse prédio!"  
"Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu não pretendo ser pego."  
"..."  
"Desculpe, eu não vou lhe causar problema. E onde é nossa sala, afinal?"  
"Por aqui..."  
  
"O que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Ritsuko irrompe na sala.  
"E se bloquearmos o corredor 1013-X... sim, Dra. Akagi?" Takeuchi, com olhar sério, apoiando uma mão sobre a mesa e apontando com a outra sobre o que parece ser um mapa. Todos os outros, que olhavam para o mapa, viraram o olhar para Ritsuko. "Oh, caramba. Me esqueci de chamar você para esta reunião. Estamos revendo a rotina de segurança do Complexo."  
"Tenente..." Ritsuko começa a tremer de raiva, pensando em como um imbecil desse conseguiu ser promovido. "Como Chefe de Segurança, deveria saber que, no atual cenário, a prioridade é o combate aos Anjos! E não me lembro de ter visto você ordenando a escolta da Terceira Criança até a escola! E ainda por cima, você chegou atrasado."  
"Esse foi exatamente o motivo de eu ter chegado atrasado, Doutora. Misato e eu escoltamos pessoalmente Shinji até a escola."  
| Na verdade, vocês dois estavam de ressaca, ficaram dormindo mais e pediram pro Arima levá-lo. |  
  
  
Sala da 8a. série, dez minutos antes da aula.  
"Pelo amor de Deus, Representante, vê se relaxa!"  
"Touji tem razão, Hikari. Qual o motivo de tanta braveza?"  
"..."  
"Pois é, Sr. Aida, está confirmado."  
"Confirmado o que, Sr. Suzuhara?"  
"A Representante está naqueles dias!" Touji acrescenta com um largo sorriso.  
* tapa na cara *  
"Francamente, Suzuhara! Eu pensava que eu devia me preocupar muito com o novato, mas estava enganada! Você ainda é o maior arruaceiro daqui!"  
"Agradecemos pela preferência." Touji passa a mão na bochecha avermelhada. "E qual o problema com o novato?"  
"Primeiro, eu demoro um tempão pra achar ele, e depois eu descubro que ele é fumante!"  
"Ele FUMA?" Touji fala com desespero na voz, mas num tom claramente irônico. "Kami-sama seja sagrado, que HORROR! Fujam todos, fujam todos! Estamos em PERIGO! Ele vai nos sufocar com a fumaça!"  
Os Dois Patetas caem na gargalhada, enquanto Hikari tenta acerta-los com um fichário.  
  
"Além do mais, Doutora, se é necessário escoltar Shinji até a escola, considerando os boatos da semana passada, acredito que proteger nossas instalações seja tão importante quanto."  
"Não sou da mesma opinião, Tenente. São apenas boatos! Suficientes para justificar a escolta dos nossos agentes mais importantes, mas..."  
"O governo americano pensava de maneira parecida, Doutora..." Takeuchi ergue uma sobrancelha. "Isso até 11 de setembro de 2001." Ritsuko calou-se. "A crise pós-Segundo Impacto não impediu radicais islâmicos de coordenar uma ação daquelas a um oceano de distância. Não tenho razões para acreditar que a crise atual impeça a ação de radicais provenientes de nosso próprio território."  
"Então... você já investigou a tentativa de atentado à Embaixada Chinesa."  
"Ainda estou averiguando. Mas você já sabe quem é meu principal suspeito."  
  
# Touji Suzuhara, favor comparecer à Diretoria imediatamente. Pegue seu material. Repetindo: Touji Suzuhara... #  
"Ué, Touji, o que diabos você aprontou dessa vez?" Kensuke pergunta.  
"Nada! Eu juro!" Touji agora está desesperado de verdade.  
"Sério?" Hikari retruca, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
"Seriíssimo! Hum..." Touji segura o queixo e fala num tom muito sério. [Vocês já devem ter visto o Brock falar desse jeito.] "Acho que a Diretora Tendo quer me dar os parabéns. Afinal, já faz duas semanas que eu não apronto nada, é um recorde."  
"Duvido que ela queira lhe parabenizar por isso!" Kensuke retruca.  
  
"Shishio Makoto?" Misato questiona. "Mas..."  
"Você sabe muito bem que nunca houve provas de que ele tenha sido morto."  
"E temos autonomia para cuidar do caso?"  
"Uma ova... Nesse instante, deve estar a caminho um oficial do Exército chinês para acompanhar o caso. Conseguimos repelir o ataque, e ainda assim eles não estão satisfeitos. Sorte que o oficial em questão é amigo meu."  
  
"Bom, só há um jeito de descobrir. Tchau pra vocês, caso eu não volte hoje."  
"Acho que a frase certa seria 'Foi um prazer conhece-los.'" Hikari comenta, vendo Touji sair da sala.  
"Bom, a diretora nunca cumpriu a promessa de trucidá-lo quando ele inundou um dos banheiros. Acho que podemos ter esperança de que ele volte."  
  
"E sabe o que me preocupa?" Misato completa. "O homem que teria maiores chances de capturar Shishio está desaparecido há tempos."  
"Se refere a Himura, o mercenário?" Takeuchi pergunta. "Bom, lamento desapontá-la, mas ele não está tão desaparecido assim."  
"O que quer dizer?"  
"Ele está aqui na cidade. Você não vai acreditar quando eu lhe contar onde ele está nesse exato minuto..."  
  
Touji chega a uma sala com os dizeres: "Diretora Akane Tendo - Entre sem bater."  
"Queria me ver, Tendo-sensei?"  
"Um instante, Suzuhara... Isso é tudo, Sr. Himura. Pode se dirigir à Sala 37."  
"Muito obrigado, Tendo-sempai. Irei agora."  
Um homem de cabelos vermelhos se levanta e vai em direção à porta.  
"Seja forte." Ele comenta a Touji.  
O homem fecha a porta nas suas costas.  
"Certo, Diretora..." Touji se senta na cadeira à frente da mesa de Akane, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "Qual a acusação dessa vez? Seja o que for, alego inocência."  
Akane lhe dirige um olhar muito sério e triste.  
"É tão grave assim?"  
  
"Você o contratou para ficar de olho em Shinji?" Ritsuko pergunta, intrigada.  
"Não. Ele realmente está cadastrado como professor de História no Ministério da Educação."  
"Estou achando que tem dedo seu nisso, Tenente."  
"Não consigo lhe esconder nada, não é, Doutora?"  
"É perigoso! Ele pode até estar do lado dos terroristas que você tanto teme!"  
"Doutora, eu posso dizer com a mais absoluta certeza que Kenshin Himura não fará mal a nenhum a nós ou a Shinji. O caso é que tenho uma dívida com ele, e irei cumpri-la."  
"Bom, eu vou pagar para ver." Ritsuko se cansa de discutir. "Continuem sem mim, tenho que analisar os dados da batalha."  
Takeo esperou Ritsuko ficar distante da sala para se pronunciar. "Takeuchi... se era tão importante a gente revisar a rotina de segurança, por que a gente não fez isso desde o início ao invés de comemorar sua promoção?"  
"Aqui nesta sala..." Takeuchi olha para cada um enquanto fala. "...está boa parte de meus únicos amigos. Sempre tivemos sucesso trabalhando juntos, e portanto é graças a vocês que consegui minha promoção. E na atual situação... essa pode ser a última vez que nós estejamos juntos."  
"Não está exagerando?"  
"Provavelmente sim, mas não há mal nenhum em se precaver. Se eu aprendi alguma coisa com o Segundo Impacto e com 11 de setembro, é que precisamos aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o último."  
  
"...no caos que foi o Bakumatsu, os monarquistas sofreram para derrubar o xogunato, que tinham como principal força de defesa o Shinsen-gumi..."  
Um milagre acontece nesta sala de aula: ninguém dorme. Pela experiência que a classe tinha, se esperaria que um professor, principalmente de História, seja velho, discursivo e monótono. O Prof. Himura é uma completa exceção: jovem, entusiasmado, e disposto. Claro, no mínimo metade das garotas não está prestando atenção exatamente no discurso dele; e no mínimo metade dos garotos está se mordendo de inveja. Mas, de qualquer forma, é um triunfo: uma hora e meia de aula, e ninguém dá sinais de cansaço ou tédio; nem mesmo Shinji, que já leu "Musashi" trocentas vezes e não considera o Japão feudal um assunto "novo".  
# Você Tem Uma Nova Mensagem Eletrônica  
Mensagem Recebida Hoje às 9:29  
De: Touji  
Para: Kensuke  
  
Entre na sala de chat do seu site AGORA. A Hikari também.  
  
Touji  
  
Fim da Mensagem. #  
"Quem mandou mensagem, Kensuke?"  
"O Touji, e parece urgente. Pega o seu computador e entra no meu site..."  
  
Complexo da NERV, Sala de Coordenação de Segurança. Takeuchi chega à sala e vê um homem poucos anos mais velho que ele. Seu ex-superior, agora subordinado.  
"Bom dia, Hajime-sempai."  
"Graças à sua promoção, talvez eu tenha que chamá-lo de sempai agora, Takeuchi." Saito resmunga. "Mal me deram tempo de mudar a minha mesa de lugar."  
"Não por minha causa, a promoção também me pegou de surpresa."  
"Eu sei... na verdade, o que está me desagradando no momento é o que ouvi quando passei pela Sala de Reuniões."  
"Não concorda por eu ter ajudado Himura, certo?"  
"Takeuchi. Você sabe que tenho meus motivos para desconfiar dele, e você também devia. Esse homem ajudou no ataque à Embaixada Americana em 2003."  
"Você nunca apresentou provas sobre isso, Hajime."  
"O seqüestro do Ministro da Economia, 2007."  
"Nada foi provado."  
"Não duvidaria se ele estiver envolvido no ataque à Embaixada Chinesa..."  
"Um momento, Hajime." Takeuchi diz com voz firme.  
Silêncio.  
"Sem provas, sem acusações. A única coisa que sei é que ele estava do nosso lado em 2010, no atentado em Nerima, e que ele salvou nossas preciosas vidas. Portanto, em nome de minha dívida com ele, dar-lhe-ei a devida confiança; e em nome da sua dívida com ele e de minha autoridade, você manterá suas desconfianças para si mesmo, por enquanto."  
Hajime ficou visivelmente contrafeito.  
* suspiro * "Está certo, Takeuchi; mas guarde minhas palavras: você se arrependerá por apóia-lo."  
  
# Você Tem Uma Nova Mensagem Eletrônica  
Mensagem Recebida Hoje às 9:55  
De: Anônimo  
Para: Shinji  
  
É verdade que você é o piloto do Evangelion que derrotou o Anjo há alguns dias?  
  
Fim da Mensagem. #  
"Mas como?!?"  
# É ou não é? (S/N) #  
"Bom, que mal isso pode fazer?"  
# Sim! Por que quer saber? #  
3 segundos depois, uma avalanche de alunos (principalmente garotas) avança sobre Shinji.  
"Puuuxa! Jamais ia imaginar que alguém tão bonitinho seria o piloto do EVA!"  
"E então? Como é pilotar aquele robô gigante?"  
"Bem, eu..."  
"Você é o único piloto?"  
"Um herói, bem na nossa classe! Quem ia imaginar?"  
A rajada de perguntas prossegue, sem que Kenshin possa fazer qualquer coisa.  
"Oroooo..."  
"Touji estava certo." Kensuke sussurra para Hikari. "O novato está ferrado, se topar com ele."  
  
Complexo da NERV, Sala de Operações.  
* porta sendo aberta *  
"Quem é?" Ritsuko pergunta, distraída com um monte de papelada.  
"Akagi... Por que diabos não recebi esse relatório?" Takeuchi entra na sala com passos um pouco pesados.  
  
# Relatório de Casualidades - 14/5/2015 - Ação no. 332: Ataque do Terceiro Anjo  
  
Mortos: 0  
Feridos: 45  
[...] #  
  
"Tenente, isso não é prioridade..."  
"Doutora, contando com a minha promoção e meu novo cargo, estamos em pé de igualdade na hierarquia. Deveria ter revelado imediatamente esses fatos a mim, a Capitã e à Terceira Criança!"  
"Ele não precisa saber!"  
"Precisa, sim. Ele tem o direito de saber, precisa ter consciência de que têm vidas de civis nas mãos; isso se chama responsabilidade. Mas sabe o que é irônico? Nem vou precisar me dar ao trabalho de contar a ele, pois o ferido mais grave vem a ser irmã de um colega de classe de Shinji. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ele saber de nós do que de alguém que pode muito bem culpá-lo."  
"A prioridade é o combate aos Anjos, Tenente."  
"E a proteção aos pilotos? E a defesa de toda a sociedade, Akagi? Então para quê construímos essa cidade como uma fortaleza? Não só para proteger a nós mesmos, mas a todos que nela vivem!"  
"Não há motivo para tanto alvoroço. São meras casualidad-"  
Ritsuko interrompe a frase ao ver o ódio no rosto de Takeuchi.  
"Nunca - mais - diga - isso." Takeuchi pronuncia cada palavra em voz grave, pausadamente, enquanto Ritsuko demonstra bem no rosto o medo que sente. "Se você não se importa com vidas humanas, com as pessoas que por dever protegemos, problema SEU. EU me importo. E, mesmo sendo filho de quem é, duvido que Shinji também não se importe."  
Takeuchi se dirige de volta à porta.  
"Percebo agora... que fiz a escolha certa dois anos atrás." Ele diz antes de sair.  
* BAM *  
Ele fingiu não ouvir Ritsuko bater o punho na mesa.  
| Você pegou pesado. |  
  
Takeuchi fingiu não ouvir Ritsuko bater o punho na mesa... mas não viu as lágrimas dela.  
"Baka..."  
  
* soco na cara *  
Shinji cai no chão do pátio, sem esboçar reação, enquanto Kensuke e Hikari observam.  
"Sinto muito, novato, mas você mereceu." Touji, furioso, acaricia a mão com a qual deu o golpe. "Por culpa sua, que trombou com o robô em não sei quantos prédios, minha irmã está presa numa cama de hospital, e sabe-se lá quando é que ela vai voltar a andar. Fora todos os outros feridos; foi sorte ninguém ter morrido."  
Shinji arregala os olhos.  
"Eu... não sabia."  
"Claro que não sabia. Você nem se importa. Só se importa em ser o herói. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa... você não é herói coisa nenhuma."  
"Quem disse pra você..." Shinji se levanta. "...que eu queria ser um herói? Não fiz isso para ser colocado num pedestal ou coisa parecida. Se eu não o fizesse, uma pessoa ia morrer. Aliás, se eu não tivesse pilotado aquele robô, TODOS nós estaríamos mortos. Mas você quer descarregar sua raiva? Ótimo. Continue a bater, vamos ver se isso vai curar sua irmã."  
Touji hesita, mas no final das contas fica mais nervoso, e dá outro soco no rosto de Shinji, que o faz cair longe.  
"Chega, Suzuhara."  
Kenshin chega ao pátio andando calmamente.  
"Himura-sensei..."  
"A culpa não foi de Ikari, Suzuhara." Ele se coloca entre os dois alunos. "Pelas informações que recebi, foi a primeira vez que Shinji pilotou aquela máquina. Se os prédios não foram recolhidos, e se houveram ordens para que um piloto inexperiente assumisse uma situação crítica como aquela, isso é responsabilidade da NERV."  
"Himura-sensei..." Shinji murmura. "Deixe-o vir."  
"Ikari..."  
"Eu pilotei o EVA de livre e espontânea vontade. O senhor pode estar certo sobre tudo isso ser mais responsabilidade da NERV do que minha..."  
Todos olham para Shinji intrigados.  
"...mas não vou me esquivar das conseqüências dos meus atos."  
Touji assume um tom sério.  
"Já estou satisfeito."  
"Mas eu não estou." Akane aparece de repente atrás de Touji. "Na minha sala AGORA, Suzuhara."  
"Putz!" Touji não olha para trás, com Cara de Tacho Cheia de Gotas (TM).  
Soa o alarme.  
"Estamos sob ataque!" Akane grita.  
Um carro invade o terreno da escola em alta velocidade e freia a 2 metros do grupo.  
"Shinji!" Takeuchi berra do banco do motorista. "Entre agora!"  
Shinji lança um último olhar ao grupo, antes de entrar no carro.  
"Hikari!" Akane se esforça para ser ouvida, com os alarmes ainda soando. "Conduza os outros alunos da classe até os abrigos!"  
  
/* Faith No More - "Car**** Voador" */  
  
Complexo da NERV, Centro de Comando.  
"Nosso alvo penetrou o território de Tokyo-3." Fuyutsuki declara. "Nossas câmeras já o estão filmando..."  
A tela principal mostra a imagem de uma grande criatura vermelha voadora que se parecia com...  
"Não - me - atrevo a dizer com o que ISSO se parece." Misato exclama, Vermelha de Vergonha (TM).  
"Eu quase sinto inveja. Quase." Takeuchi comenta.  
Todas as mulheres no recinto atiram objetos pesados e/ou pontiagudos em Takeuchi.  
"Oroooo..."  
"Mais algum comentário imbecil, Tenente?" Misato se dirige à pequena montanha de objetos.  
"Nenhum, Capitã." A cabeça de Takeuchi emerge da montanha. "Nenhum mesmo."  
"Evacuação dos civis completa. Os prédios já desceram." Maya relata.  
"Falando nisso..." Takeuchi olha feio para Tsubasa. [Isso já está virando hábito...] "Ainda estou esperando relatório sobre a falha no sistema de retração dos prédios na batalha passada."  
Tsubasa, com Cara de Tacho Ao Quadrado (TM), não responde.  
"Que hora para o Quarto Anjo aparecer, logo agora que o Comandante Ikari não está aqui." Misato comenta.  
"Do Segundo Impacto para o ataque do Terceiro, passaram-se 15 anos." Aoba resmunga. "Esse... esse Kani-Kama gigante mal esperou cinco dias."  
"Nem se importam com nossa situação... Eles são do tipo que mais irritam as mulheres." Misato completa.  
  
| Acho que você está obcecado... |  
  
# Takeuchi-san. # A voz de Shinji soa nos alto-falantes. # Tem uma coisa que preciso discutir com você. Em particular. #  
Ritsuko olha para Takeuchi intrigada.  
"O que será que ele quer discutir logo agora?"  
"Se for o que estou pensando, é melhor você vir comigo."  
  
Abrigo Número 1706.  
"Droga, só tem mensagens de texto na TV!" Touji resmunga.  
"Estão censurando as notícias novamente..." Kensuke comenta. "Mesmo esse combate sendo um evento histórico, não vão permitir que a gente o testemunhe... Falando nisso, preciso falar com você em particular."  
"Tá legal. Ô, Representante, nós vamos ao banheiro."  
"Vocês deviam ter ido antes!"  
  
"Bom, o negócio é o seguinte..."  
"Você quer ir ver a batalha."  
"Como você adivinhou?"  
"Eu também vou."  
"Hein?"  
"O novato nos protegeu naquele dia, e mesmo assim bati nele. Se ele se recusar a lutar, todos nós vamos morrer. Acho que é minha obrigação vê-lo lutar."  
"Puxa, foi mais fácil que pensei."  
"Engraçadinho."  
  
/* Ira! - "Pegue Essa Arma" */  
  
Complexo da NERV, Sala de Comunicações. Takeuchi e Ritsuko entram e ligam a aparelhagem.  
"Ativando freqüência privada, código 349. Shinji, você está me ouvindo?"  
# Estou. #  
"Sobre o que quer conversar?"  
# Por que não me contaram sobre os feridos no último combate? #  
Takeuchi olha para Ritsuko.  
"Vamos, Doutora, conte a ele."  
"Por que eu?"  
"Foi VOCÊ que ocultou a informação. Assuma suas responsabilidades."  
"Não jogue na minha cara, Tenente."  
"E você me dá outra escolha?"  
# Escutem aqui. Vocês sabem que lutar nesse robô não é uma coisa que faço tão naturalmente. Me ocultarem um fato desses só piora as coisas. #  
"Você por acaso deu aulas de heroísmo para ele, Tenente?" Ritsuko retruca, irritada.  
"Não tem a menor graça, Doutora!"  
# Me escutem! Meu pai me ludibriou, usando a Rei, para que eu fosse piloto. É tarde demais para voltar atrás... a não ser que vocês comecem a agir como ele. Vocês mostraram consideração por mim. Não me desapontem agora... por favor. Essa seria a única coisa que poderia me fazer desistir. Desligando o canal. #  
Takeuchi sorri.  
  
| É, mas a Ritsuko não parece estar tão satisfeita quanto você. |  
"Com essa atitude de auto-sacrifício, Tenente, ele vai acabar morrendo! Não se envergonha?"  
"Não 'ensinei' nada a ele, Doutora... ele não precisa." Takeuchi responde ao sair da sala.  
  
"Iniciando AutoLaunch!" Maya comanda.  
"Está pronto, Shinji?" Misato pergunta.  
"Estou pronto. Quando quiser, Misato."  
"Lançar EVA!"  
O celular de Takeuchi toca.  
"Takeuchi falando."  
# Boa tarde, Takeuchi. # Uma voz rouca, que Takeuchi reconhece quase que imediatamente. # Imagino que você esteja bastante ocupado. #  
Takeuchi e Saito arregalam os olhos, com fúria.  
"É Shishio! Hajime, rastreie a ligação!"  
Saito tecla furiosamente num terminal.  
"É de um celular pré-pago! Não consigo ter acesso ao banco de dados da Telefonica!"  
"Droga!"  
# Você acha que eu ia permitir que você rastreasse a ligação, Tenente? #  
Arima coloca o áudio da ligação nos alto-falantes.  
# Creio que essa seria uma hora péssima para que uma bomba explodisse, não? Ainda mais se ela matasse alguns civis. Seria péssimo para a imagem da NERV... Abertura, Alemanha vence. #  
* clique *  
Takeuchi guarda o telefone.  
"Ritsuko... Essa referência deve ser uma pista para o local da bomba. O que o Magi diz?"  
"Está processando... o banco de dados sobre resultados esportivos?"  
"Acho que ele se referia a algum jogo. O esporte mais praticado na Alemanha é o futebol."  
"Aqui está... Jogo de abertura da Copa do Mundo de 1994. Alemanha 1, Bolívia 0."  
"Qual a data do jogo?"  
"17 de junho."  
"Ele mencionou civis... o Abrigo 1706!"  
  
Touji e Kensuke sobem as escadas de pedra de um templo em ruínas, até chegarem ao topo de uma montanha.  
"Finalmente! Valeu a pena a gente ter corrido." Kensuke exclama, cansado com a corrida, ao ver o enorme Anjo vermelho. "Esperei por esse momento a vida toda."  
"Tudo isso para ver um... um salsichão com tentáculos? Kami-sama, se a gente sobreviver, eu juro que nunca mais apronto."  
O EVA aparece bem em frente ao Anjo, portando um rifle.  
"Lá está ele!" Kensuke grita.  
  
# Shinji, tome cuidado! # Misato alerta pelo rádio. # Temos informações sobre uma bomba nas proximidades. Tente afastar o Anjo daí. #  
"Certo."  
Shinji solta uma rajada de tiros sobre o Anjo, mas o AT Field é ativado, formando uma nuvem de fumaça em volta do alvo.  
"Droga, ocultei o Anjo com minha própria fumaça!"  
Um dos tentáculos emerge da nuvem e prende o braço esquerdo do EVA.  
"AAARGH!" Shinji sente como se tivesse tomado um choque forte.  
# Resista, Shinji! Tente usar a Faca Progressiva! #  
O EVA saca a Faca Progressiva com o outro braço e consegue cortar o tentáculo.  
"Tenho que neutralizar o AT Field dele..."  
O EVA parte a toda velocidade em direção a Shamshel, até trombar com seu AT Field.  
"Tudo ou nada."  
  
/* Blur - "Song 2" */  
  
O EVA 'abre' com as próprias mãos o AT Field do Anjo; Shamshel não comete o mesmo erro do seu antecessor: ataca imediatamente com os tentáculos.  
Mas Shinji é mais rápido, e agarra os tentáculos com a mão esquerda.  
"Argh! Não dessa vez..." Shinji sente novamente o choque, mas resiste.  
O EVA, segurando os tentáculos com as duas mãos, corre em direção ao Anjo, passa por ele, e ao sentir os tentáculos se esticarem, lança Shamshel acima de sua cabeça, atirando-o longe.  
"Misato, e quanto à bomba?"  
# Takeuchi está com o Esquadrão Anti-Bombas, tentando localizá-la. Acho que você já está longe o bastante dela. #  
"Certo. Continuando ataque."  
O EVA avança mais uma vez sobre o Anjo, mirando com a Faca em sua, hã... cabeça. Um corte certeiro revela o núcleo vermelho da criatura.  
"Acabou."  
Shinji dá uma única punhalada no núcleo. Faíscas saem do corte. O Anjo se contorce, sem saída. Instantes depois, ele pára de se mexer.  
# Parabéns, Shinji! Pode voltar à base... #  
"Espere... Deixe-me falar com Takeuchi."  
  
Abrigo 1706. Takeuchi coordena a evacuação do local.  
"OK, estão todos fora do prédio?"  
"Oh, NÃO!" Hikari berra.  
"O que houve?"  
"Dois colegas meus disseram que iam ao banheiro, mas não os encontro em parte alguma!"  
"Calma. Quem são eles?"  
"Touji Suzuhara e Kensuke Aida."  
"Opa..."  
O celular de Takeuchi toca.  
# Takeuchi-san! #  
"Shinji? O que houve?"  
# Derrotei o Anjo. E a bomba? #  
"Estamos evacuando o local, é arriscado demais tentar localizá-la com o pouco tempo que temos. Espere um instante." Takeuchi se dirige a Hikari. "Há algum lugar que você acha que eles podem estar?"  
"Acho que eles iam tentar assistir ao combate..."  
"O templo na colina." Takeuchi volta ao celular. "Shinji, há uma colina com um templo em ruínas próxima ao seu ponto de saída. Dois colegas seus estão lá. Resgate-os e vá para o ponto de saída 493 ao sul. Vou terminar a evacuação."  
# OK, desligando. #  
* clique *  
"Vamos dar o fora daqui..."  
  
"Vamos, Kensuke, a batalha já terminou! Vamos dar o fora daqui, já devem ter dado por nossa falta..."  
"Espere... o EVA está vindo nessa direção!"  
"Mas hein?"  
O EVA chega correndo, e estende sua grande mão aos dois.  
# Suzuhara, Aida, subam na mão do EVA! #  
"É o Shinji!"  
# Uma bomba vai explodir nessa colina, depressa! #  
"Certo!" Kensuke exclama, subindo imediatamente na mão gigante. "Puxa, é melhor que eu imaginava!"  
"Como assim melhor, seu idiota?" Touji, bravo, sobe logo atrás. "E quanto à bomba?"  
# Já devem ter evacuado o abrigo... # Shinji ergue a mão e a fecha cuidadosamente, segurando Touji e Kensuke.  
* CABLAM! *  
A enorme explosão não chega a afetar o EVA, mas Shinji instintivamente se agacha no chão, de costas para a colina em chamas.  
"É melhor que ele esteja certo..." Touji, tremendo, sussurra para Kensuke.  
  
/* Ira! - "Quinze Anos (Vivendo e Não Aprendendo)" */  
  
3a. Escola Municipal de Ensino Fundamental de Tokyo-3, uma semana depois. Somente Rei, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke e Hikari estão na classe. Rei, já recuperada, está isolada como de costume, enquanto os outros conversam.  
"Um ataque terrorista, então?" Hikari pergunta.  
"Isso." Shinji confirma. "A sorte é ninguém ter se ferido."  
"Por muito pouco! Nunca mais escuto as suas loucuras, Kensuke!"  
"Ora, valeu a pena! Temos o único registro amador da batalha, isso vale alguma coisa."  
"É verdade, deve valer um belo dinheiro. Por que não vende para a imprensa?"  
"Só se for para pagar o tratamento de sua irmã."  
"Que amigo!" Touji diz, 'emocionado', deixando rolar Lágrimas de Crocodilo (TM). "Mas a NERV vai cuidar do tratamento, graças à influência e insistência do nosso Shinji aqui."  
"Agradeça ao Takeuchi-san, isso sim. Sem rancores, Touji?" Shinji estende a mão a Touji.  
"Sem rancores." Touji aperta a mão de Shinji.  
"Eu ficaria bem feliz..." Hikari diz, séria e de braços cruzados. "...se o Touji não tivesse escapado da lição que merecia!"  
"Escapei o caramba, Kensuke e eu levamos dois dias de suspensão!"  
"Grande coisa, a escola está sem aula de qualquer forma."  
"Não por minha causa."  
"Então está combinado, Sr. Ikari..."  
"Sim, Sr. Aida?"  
"Eu serei o padrinho do Sr. Suzuhara, e você será o padrinho da Srta. Hikari. Vou vender a fita para acertar os detalhes da cerimônia."  
"Socorro, socorro!" Touji berra 'desesperado', entrando na brincadeira. "Sou jovem demais para morrer!"  
"PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!" Hikari berra, enquanto os Três Patetas caem na gargalhada.  
Takeuchi, da porta, observa tudo em silêncio, sorrindo.  
  
  
PAUSA PARA NOSSO INTERVALO COMERCIAL  
  
Perdemos o contato com nosso anunciante para esse episódio (Hélio, seu sumido, apareça!!!), portanto dessa vez não tem comercial...  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION - HISTÓRIA RECONTADA 0:2 - POR UMA COMPANHIA TELEFÔNICA MENOS ORDINÁRIA  
  
Complexo da NERV, Sala de Coordenação de Segurança, 11:30 PM.  
* BONK BONK BONK BONK *  
Saito entra na sala.  
"Takeuchi? A Doutora Akagi pediu para avisar que a NERV não se responsabilizará por danos em seu cérebro se você continuar batendo a cabeça no monitor desse jeito. E que você vai ter que pagar pelo monitor se ele quebrar."  
Takeuchi tira o rosto do monitor. "Diga para ela que..." Ele pensa melhor no que dizer. "Esquece."  
"Você sabe que sua aparência está horrível, não sabe?"  
"Obrigado, Hajime-sempai, a sua também." Takeuchi capricha no tom irônico. "O que a direção da Telefonica disse?"  
"Que não vai liberar o acesso ao banco de dados de jeito nenhum. Falam de 'sigilo comercial'. Nem deram atenção ao atentado."  
Takeuchi dá um murro na mesa.  
"Isso foi a gota, vou solicitar ao Fuyutsuki a intervenção."  
"Primeiro: duvido que você consiga muita coisa peitando aquela gente que dirige a Telefonica. Segundo: acha mesmo que o Fuyutsuki vai autorizar a intervenção?"  
"Nenhuma multinacional vai me dizer o que não posso fazer. E você não ouviu o Subcomandante resmungando de manhã? A conta dele foi calculada com erros, ele se recusou a pagar, eles cortaram a linha. A velha história de sempre. O Comandante ficou fulo da vida, parece que cortaram a linha dele também. Vai ser fácil conseguir a autorização."  
"Entendo. Vai continuar trabalhando aí?"  
"Nem que eu fosse louco!" Takeuchi começa a arrumar as coisas, rindo. "Só vou poder terminar meus relatórios amanhã, e estou louco para deitar meu corpo cansado no meu colchão novinho. Além disso, o Capitão Shaoran chega de manhã, e temos que buscá-lo na estação de trem."  
[Shaoran e Syaoran são formas mais corretas do que Shoran.]  
"Então, você encontrou um apartamento."  
"Peguei aquele que você me indicou, no prédio onde você e a Ayanami moram. Uma pechincha. Uma boa pintura, e aquele lugar abandonado pode virar um bom lar."  
"Isso significa que vou ter que te dar carona, não?" Saito ergue uma sobrancelha.  
"Vamos, Hajime-sempai, sabe que eu faria o mesmo por você." Takeuchi exibe um sorriso bem amarelo. Os dois saem da sala e tomam o caminho até o estacionamento.  
| Você é muito descarado. |  
  
| Já cansei de falar que não é exatamente isso... |  
  
| Se você sabe de minha verdadeira natureza, devia saber que isso não me limitaria... Mas continuando a discussão de ficção científica, o que você achou do episódio de Arquivo-X de ontem? |  
  
"Você ficou calado de repente, Takeuchi..." Saito diz, quando chegam ao estacionamento.  
"Ah... Pensando em como vou arranjar tempo para pintar meu apartamento." Os dois chegam ao carro.  
"Por todo esse tempo? Não subestime minha inteligência..."  
"Uh... você sabe que só consigo pensar rápido antes de situações de tensão, combate ou perigo... Ou quando jogo videogame."  
"Heh..." Saito abre a porta do motorista e entra no carro. "Vai me dizer que seu nível de adrenalina sobe ANTES que a situação critica se apresente? Faça-me o favor... Isso é mais absurdo do que aquela teoria do Mulder na reprise de ontem."  
"Sabe o que é absurdo mesmo?" Takeuchi abre a porta do passageiro e entra. "Uns boatos que ouvi de que os corpos dos atores estão congelados em algum lugar, e que a FOX vai descongela-los e continuar a série..."  
"Ah, eu soube. Fiquei discutindo isso com Mega-eXcer ontem..." Saito sai com o carro. "Aliás, eu consegui descobrir a identidade dele. O mundo é mesmo pequeno..."  
"Peraí um pouquinho, deixe-me adivinhar... é alguém do trabalho?"  
"Frio, muito frio."  
"Algum colega da Primeira ou da Terceira Criança?"  
"Na mosca. É o Kensuke Aida. Não é de se admirar muito, não é?"  
"Com certeza. Mas voltando ao assunto... qual era a 'grande teoria' dele para o boato?"  
"Ele acha que, na verdade, a FOX vai clonar os atores."  
Takeuchi cai na gargalhada.  
| Ora, não é uma teoria de todo implausível... |  
  
"Ah, por favor!" Takeuchi toma fôlego para continuar. "Eu esperaria isso de um garoto como ele, mas pensei que 'o grande Mega-eXcer, maior especialista em teorias da conspiração do Japão' fosse mais esperto! Ele devia saber que um 'mero' conglomerado de comunicações não teria tal tecnologia. EEEEI... talvez a NERV esteja envolvida! Por que não perguntamos à Doutora ou aos Comandantes?" Ele cai na gargalhada novamente.  
Saito não esboça reação.  
"Que senso de humor fraquinho que você tem, hein?" Takeuchi resmunga, parando de rir.  
"Não tenho culpa por me identificar mais com a Scully do que com o Mulder."  
"Ceeeerto."  
"Além do mais, comecei a pensar... O que será que o Gendo faria com a gente se descobrisse que a gente sabe mais sobre a NERV e a SEELE do que deveria?"  
"Do jeito que ele trata o filho dele? Já estaríamos mortos, imagino."  
"Você sempre fica carrancudo quando fala do Comandante."  
"É difícil não ficar..."  
O carro chega ao prédio residencial.  
"Falando em assuntos mais amenos..." Saito estaciona o carro. "Vai aparecer no chat do Mega-eXcer? O garoto quer discutir as últimas batalhas."  
"Não misturo trabalho e diversão." Takeuchi sai do carro.  
"Sei..." Saito sai e tranca o carro.  
"Além disso, eu falei que queria dormir, lembra?"  
| Será que você vai conseguir dormir hoje? |  
  
  
A porta do apartamento se abre.  
  
| Nem de colocar lençol na cama? |  
  
* TRIIIM! *  
Takeuchi vê o número da Misato mostrado no identificador de chamadas.  
  
# Alô? #  
"Olá, aqui é Yoshihiro Takeuchi. No momento não posso atender. Deixe seu recado após o bip, eu ligo de volta se o assunto for importante o bastante para você ligar bem na hora em que eu quero dormir. BIIIIIP!"  
# Pára de graça, Yoshi! #  
"Não é graça, é tolerância zero!"  
# Que raio de piada é essa? #  
"Deixa pra lá... Qual o galho?"  
# Eu vou ter que trabalhar até tarde nos relatórios. Aliás, já terminou os seus? #  
"Quase terminados, estou esperando alguns retornos do Departamento de Informática, para variar. Estarão prontos até amanhã à tarde."  
# Não dá para ser antes? A Ritsuko está no meu pé. #  
"Não, Hajime e eu temos que buscar o Capitão Shaoran, lembra? Além disso, meio-dia foi o máximo que a Tsubasa prometeu para entregar os relatórios dela."  
# Certo... Falando em buscar, dá para levar o Shinji e os amigos dele amanhã? Não consigo dirigir com sono, você sabe. #  
"É bom mandar eles acordarem cedo... a escola está fora do caminho até a estação de trem, e o Shaoran chega às oito horas."  
| O Hajime não vai ficar bravo? |  
  
# Você já avisou a Kinomoto? #  
"Já... mas não vou levar ela junto. A situação é de risco."  
# Acha que há risco de atentado? #  
"Ou de um protesto de ativistas pró-libertação do Tibet. * suspiro * É nessas horas em que odeio o meu trabalho."  
# Seja forte... Vou deixar você dormir agora. Boa noite. #  
"Boa noite, Misato-chan."  
* clique *  
  
* TRIIIM! *  
O número de Ritsuko aparece no identificador.  
  
# Alô? #  
"Seja breve, Doutora, tenho compromisso diplomático amanhã."  
# * suspiro * Suponho que seus relatórios estejam prontos. #  
"Quase."  
# Por que não estou surpresa, Tenente? #  
"O Departamento de Informática está atrasado com os relatórios deles. Creio que isso também não surpreenda a senhora, certo?"  
# Certo... Você pode me dar uma data-limite, Tenente? #  
"Amanhã, cinco da tarde, os relatórios estarão na sua mesa. Boa noite."  
* clique *  
| Isso não foi nada polido. |  
  
| Ei, você esqueceu de pôr o lençol! |  
  
/* Legião Urbana - "Vento no Litoral" */  
  
Takeuchi está deitado numa praia, de roupa. O calor é intenso.  
/* "Agimos certo sem querer, foi só o tempo que errou." */  
Ele vê ao longe uma mulher andando em direção ao mar.  
  
/* "Vai ser difícil sem você, porque você está comigo o tempo todo." */  
Takeuchi não consegue se levantar.  
/* "E quando vejo o mar, existe algo que diz que a vida continua e se entregar é uma bobagem." */  
Ritsuko se distancia a ponto de não ser mais vista. O vento sopra a ponto de enterrar Takeuchi lentamente na areia...  
/* "Já que você não está aqui, o que posso fazer é cuidar de mim..." */  
  
Takeuchi acorda suando. Ele nota que o ar condicionado está ajustado para quente.  
  
| Será que só o aparelho é culpado pelo seu sonho? |  
  
| Umas seis da manhã, acho. |  
Takeuchi se levanta e desliga o ar condicionado. O telefone toca.  
  
# Soldado Ryo Ishizaki se apresentando... #  
"Corta a burocracia, Ishizaki. O grupo de escolta está pronto?"  
# Sim, senhor. Entro em contato com a polícia agora? #  
"Sim. Diga ao delegado que Hajime e eu estaremos lá às 7:30. Isso é tudo."  
# Sim, senhor. Desligando. #  
* clique *  
  
  
/* Blur - "Coffee & TV" */  
  
Apartamento de Saito, 6:30.  
* toc toc toc *  
"Já vai."  
Saito abre a porta com a cara mais horrível do mundo, e o cabelo espetado pra todo lado.  
[Já imaginaram quantas toneladas de gel ele usa pra manter o cabelo armado daquele jeito?]  
"Ah! Custa pentear esse cabelo antes de abrir a porta?"  
"Eu ia demorar muito. E sua cara também não está nada boa. Passou todas as instruções ao Ishizaki?"  
"Fiz isso ontem, e ele acabou de ligar. Já comeu?"  
"Não... E nem quero, fiquei comendo porcaria até as quatro, enquanto discutia com o Mega-eXcer."  
"Eu já te falei, é perda de tempo convencê-lo de qualquer coisa... Se apronta logo, Misato pediu para levar o Shinji na escola."  
"Quanta folga..."   
"Dá um desconto, ela tá atolada de relatórios."  
"Tá bom, tá bom... mas que ela não se acostume."  
"Vou acordar a Rei."  
"Boa sorte, ela nunca acorda antes das sete."  
"Não custa tentar, né? Já volto. E vê se toma um café ao menos!"  
Saito fecha a porta e Takeuchi vai até o apartamento ao lado.  
* toc toc toc *  
Um minuto se passa, e nada.  
* toc toc toc *  
"Ayanami? Por favor, acorde."  
A porta se abre instantes depois. Atrás dela, Rei Ayanami... do jeito que veio ao mundo.  
[Será que estou exagerando no fan service? Não, acho que não...]  
"Gah... Rei..." Takeuchi olha para o lado, Suando Frio (TM).  
"Sim?"  
"Hajime e eu teremos que levar você à escola mais cedo. Por favor, se cubra, quero dizer, se arrume em meia hora."  
"Sim."  
Ela fecha a porta.  
| Hum... para uma menina de quatorze anos, até que ela está bem desenvolvida... |  
  
Takeuchi passa os vinte minutos seguintes batendo a cabeça na parede.  
  
Lado de fora do prédio da Misato e do Shinji., 7:10.  
* bocejo * "Caraca, Shinji! Se era pra gente acordar tão cedo pra pegar carona, eu preferia ir a pé!"  
"Não reclama tanto, Touji, você vai ter um tempo pra cochilar antes da aula. Não é, Kensuke? Kensuke?"  
Kensuke está dormindo de pé, roncando alto pra caramba.  
* BONK! *  
"AI! Pra que isso, Touji?"  
"Vê se fica acordado quando a gente está falando com você! Quem manda ficar no chat até tarde?"  
"Tenho culpa que fiquei discutindo com o chato do Shinsen-Hero?"  
"Shinsen quem?"  
"Depois eu explico!"  
"Já te falei pra falar de discutir ficção científica de madrugada nos chats! Tem coisa melhor pra fazer na Internet!"  
"Sites pornô, por exemplo?"  
Touji tenta tapar a boca do Kensuke com a mão, sem sucesso.  
"Não sei por que vocês insistem em conectar de madrugada." Shinji diz, meio surpreso. "O acesso na cidade inteira é a cabo."  
"É, mas já tentou acessar de dia, com todo aquele tráfego?" Kensuke diz, como se fosse uma coisa que qualquer um deveria saber.  
"É, não dá pra alcançar míseros 256 kilobits por segundo. Droga de Telefonica." Touji completa.  
"Bom, eu consigo 2 Megabits com o acesso pela NERV." Shinji se gaba.  
"2 MEGABITS!" Os outros dois se espantam.  
"Mas eles controlam todo o meu acesso." Shinji explica, desapontado. "Eles me censuram boa parte da mídia independente."  
"Mídia independente? QUAL, eu pergunto? A imprensa está ou sob controle da NERV, ou a serviço da antiga elite corrupta..."  
"Lá vem você..." Touji corta Kensuke. "Então você continua usando o serviço da Telefonica?"  
"Prefiro acessar da escola, o acesso é fornecido pela rede universitária."  
"Mas são só 512 Kbps!"  
"É mais que o suficiente. Eu não acesso multimídia, somente e-mails, chat e coisas do tipo."  
"E ROMs de emulador?"  
"A NERV não bloqueia, aí eu pego em casa..."  
O carro de Hajime chega, derrapando os pneus na freada.  
"Bom dia, garotos!" Takeuchi os cumprimenta. "Entrem logo, não temos muito tempo..."  
"Ayanami?" Shinji se surpreende ao vê-la no banco de trás.  
"Ela mora no mesmo prédio que a gente. Eu não ia dar carona pra vocês e deixar ela a pé, né?"  
"AHAM!"  
"Quero dizer, o Hajime, que concordou em levar vocês."  
"Com licença..." Shinji vai entrando no banco de trás.  
"Sim." Rei responde, sem emoção, enquanto dá espaço para os garotos.  
"Será que cabe todo mundo?" Kensuke diz enquanto espera Touji entrar.  
"Se não couber, você vai no porta-malas." Touji faz uma última piada antes de todos se ajeitarem e o carro partir.  
  
3a. Escola Municipal de Ensino Fundamental de Tokyo-3, 7:20. Rei parte silenciosamente em direção à classe, deixando os garotos no pátio externo.  
"Vou encostar na carteira e dormir até começar a aula." Touji diz, seguido de um bocejo.  
"Isso se a Representante deixar." Kensuke completa, com cara de sono.  
"Vou dar um giro por aí."  
"Você vai é fumar, né, malandro?" Touji dá um croque na cabeça de Shinji.  
"É perigoso!" Kensuke alerta. "A Diretora Tendo..."  
"A Representante já me contou... Sabem de algum lugar onde eu não possa ser pego?"  
"Bom, tem uma grande árvore nos fundos..." Touji informa. "Mas geralmente quem fuma lá é a Aya Sawada, professora de redação."  
"Sem problema. Vejo vocês na aula."  
Shinji dá a volta até os fundos da escola, enquanto os outros dois entram. Ele encontra a árvore, como seus amigos disseram; uma enorme cerejeira. Ela não estava mais florescendo como no início da primavera, mas ainda assim se apresentava impressionantemente bela.  
"Quem está aí?" Uma mulher pergunta.  
"Um aluno que quer fumar sossegado, longe dos olhos da Diretora."  
"Ah, você é o aluno novo, né? Você tem umas redações pendentes." Aya entrega duas folhas de papel a Shinji. "A primeira é sobre o que você fez nas férias, a outra é tema livre."  
"O que eu fiz nas férias?" Shinji ergue uma sobrancelha, enquanto tira o maço da bolsa. "Sem querer ofender, mas é a senhora que elabora o programa?"  
"Infelizmente, não..." Aya dá outra tragada em seu cigarro. "Eu sei, esse tema já está ultrapassado."  
Shinji coloca o fichário no colo, apóia as folhas de papel sobre ele e começa a escrever.  
  
Estação de trem, 7:40. Cerca de 50 manifestantes fazem um enorme esforço para fazer um tremendo barulho, sem sucesso. Ainda assim, Saito tem muita dificuldade para passar com o carro.  
"Deixem o carro passar!" Ishizaki ordena com o megafone. Os manifestantes não dão ouvidos. Saito desiste, dá marcha à ré e estaciona o carro.  
"É melhor assim, fica mais fácil de sair."  
"É, mas como vamos escoltar o Capitão até o carro com a manifestação?" Saito leva uma mão à testa.  
"A saída de serviço da estação fica do outro lado. Só teremos que dar a volta pelo quarteirão."  
"Passou essas instruções ao Ishizaki?"  
"Vou fazer isso agora... Mas vamos dar a volta, não quero criar caso com os manifestantes."  
  
/* Kare-Kano - "Miyazawa-ikka" */  
  
Cerejeira da escola, 7:45. Aya e Shinji sentem que o perigo se aproxima.  
"SAWAAAAADAAAAA!!!"  
"Uh-oh. A Diretora está vindo aí."  
Enquanto Aya diz isso, Shinji guarda suas coisas, joga fora seu cigarro e sobe na árvore como um gato fugindo da água. Meio minuto depois, Akane chega, Soltando Fogo Pelas Ventas (TM).  
"Sawada... você não teria visto o Ikari, teria?"  
"Hum... não."  
"Recebi a informação de que ele estaria fumando escondido. Você não teria nada a ver com isso, teria?"  
Aya se levanta. "Não passo meus vícios pros outros, ainda mais para os alunos, Tendo-sempai." Ela disse de forma calma, mas firme.  
As duas se encaram por um minuto, como em um faroeste. Enquanto isso, Shinji sai do outro lado da árvore, silenciosamente, e sai agachado, rente à grama alta.  
"São essas coisas que me fazem questionar se vale a pena continuar fumando..." ele murmura.  
Akane é a primeira a se desarmar, e dá um suspiro. "Certo, Sawada. Mas espero que me informe se souber de alguém fumando."  
"Claro, Tendo-sempai. Claro." Akane não percebeu a ironia na voz de Aya.  
  
7:55, Sala 37. Shinji aparece na sala, suando e nada contente. Ele caminha direto até a mesa da Hikari.  
"Representante... Você poderia, por acaso, me dizer QUEM contou à Diretora que eu estava fumando?" Ele quase se debruçou sobre a mesa, enquanto Touji e Kensuke observavam.  
"Humph!" Hikari não se abala. "Você bem que merecia! E nem sei como você escapou!"  
"Muita, muita sorte. Você já falou pro grupo de teatro que quer fazer o papel de Hermione? Ou talvez de Percy?"  
Shinji sai dali até sua mesa, sem dar tempo para Hikari responder.  
"GRRRR... EU ODEIO ELE!!!" Hikari tem um início de chilique.  
"Bom, Representante, ninguém mandou você dedurar ele, né?" Touji comenta, erguendo os ombros.  
"SEU!..." Até a aula começar, Hikari ficou estrangulando Touji, enquanto ele fazia cara de bobo.  
[Yamazaki e Chihara?]  
  
7:55, Estação de trem. Saito, Ishizaki e Takeuchi esperam pelo trem que trará Shaoran.  
"Ei, Tenente, agora que notei... que galo é esse na sua cabeça?"  
"Er... não interessa, Ishizaki."  
"Eu ouvi umas batidas na parede enquanto me trocava..." Saito comenta. "Será que tem algo a ver?"  
"Não." Takeuchi apresenta uma Cara de Desgosto Profundo (TM).  
"É impressionante como você vai do bom ao mau humor em questão de segundos."  
"Então, tenho humor excessivamente flutuante. Matem-me, por favor." Takeuchi retrucou com sarcasmo.  
"Você tem que fazer como eu, Tenente." Ishizaki comenta, com um sorriso no rosto. "Arranjar mulher e filhos, sabe? Dá uma alegria danada chegar em casa e brincar com eles, depois de um dia estressante..."  
Enquanto Ishizaki falava, Takeuchi se dirigiu à parede mais próxima e a encarou.  
"Tenente?"  
"POR QUE NÃO POSSO SER NORMAL?!?!?" Takeuchi berra, antes de bater a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes.  
"Eu disse algo errado?" Ishizaki pergunta a Saito.  
"Vai saber..." Saito dá de ombros. "Deixa que ele já se acalma."  
A parede começa a rachar.  
"Se você diz..."  
  
8:00, Sala 37.  
O ar entre Shinji e Hikari estava tão pesado e denso que dava pra cortar com uma faca.  
[O autor leva várias pedradas na cabeça.  
QUE DIABOS EU FIZ AGORA?!?  
O bilhete que acompanhava as pedras dizia: "Pare de usar esses clichês baratos, ou vamos processar você por assassinato da literatura. Assinado: Academia Brasileira de Letras."  
Isso deve ser coisa do Sarney...]  
"Kensuke..."  
"Que é, Touji?"  
"A gente devia fazer alguma coisa pra romper a tensão entre os dois."  
"Boa sorte."  
"Como é? Você não vai me ajudar, seu traste?"  
"Não vou me arriscar a levar uma surra de nenhum dos dois."  
"Hum... tem razão. Isso pode esperar."  
A diretora Akane entra na sala.  
"Alunos, o professor Kinomoto vai se atrasar cerca de meia hora... NÃO saiam da sala, por favor." A ênfase no 'não' parece ter sido direcionada a Shinji.  
  
8:00, Estação de trem.  
# Passageiros do trem especial, favor desembarcar e dirigir-se ao portão de desembarque. Obrigado por usar a Linha Expressa Galaxy 666. #  
As portas do trem se abrem, e o passageiro esperado desce.  
"Bom dia, Soldado Ishizaki, Tenente Hajime, Tenente Takeuchi. Prazer em revê-los."  
"O prazer é meu, Capitão Li. Pena que as circunstâncias estejam como estão."  
"Inevitável, talvez... Por favor, a situação atual das investigações sobre o atentado."  
"Você já sabe quem é nosso principal suspeito."  
  
Um prédio abandonado, de localização desconhecida. Um vulto chega à sala escura, deparando-se com outro.  
"E então?" O outro vulto, sentado ao centro da parede, se pronuncia. "Shaoran Li chegou à cidade?"  
"Sim, senhor. Saito Hajime e Yoshihiro Takeuchi foram recebe-lo."  
"Tolos... Deixaram nosso próximo alvo vulnerável."  
"Devo ir agora, então?"  
"Não... Deve haver mais alguém deles vigiando, continua sendo arriscado. Mande Chou e fique de prontidão."  
"Sim, senhor." Ele parte, e o outro permanece na sala.  
"Takeuchi... você vai se arrepender amargamente de ter voltado a Tokyo-3."  
  
8:25, Sala 37.   
"...e você teve muita sorte em escapar! Devia aproveitar a chance e parar com esse vício horrível!"  
"E quem te pediu conselho sobre minha vida? Você por acaso sabe o que me levou a começar a fumar? Hein?"  
"Não me importa por que você fuma! O que me importa é que crianças como nós..."  
"Se você quer ser criança, problema seu! EU não sou!"  
Touji e Kensuke assistiam à discussão em silêncio. Se a discussão tivesse começado agora, eles estariam surpresos. Mas, com cinco minutos de gritaria já passados, os dois começavam a ficar entediados.  
"Se a Diretora escutar isso, estão os dois ferrados." Touji sussurra.  
"Deixe. Como já disse, é perigoso demais pará-los. E, se a Diretora pegar eles, talvez eles esfriem a cabeça."  
"Conta outra..."  
* CRACK! *  
O som de uma janela sendo quebrada interrompe a discussão. Toda a classe olha atônita para o homem que entrou na classe através dela.  
"Ora, ora. Parece que consegui abafar com minha entrada triunfal."  
Era um homem alto e loiro, de cabelos muito espetados, usando terno, óculos escuros, bandana e duas espadas nas costas. Toda a sala fica com Cara de Tacho (TM).  
"Quem é ele, um punk terrorista?" Touji resmunga.  
"Não há conhecimento de punks integrando os grupos terroristas atuais, Touji." Kensuke resmunga de volta.  
"Ora, cale a boca!"  
"Peço aos dois cavalheiros que fiquem quietinhos; não admito coadjuvantes nesse espetáculo." O invasor diz, com um sorriso estranho, quase maníaco, nos lábios.  
"Ora!" Touji avança, contrariado. "Quem é você, seu punk de boutique, para..."  
* VOOSH! *  
Um shuriken atinge o ombro de Touji, que cai no chão, chocado demais para gritar de dor.  
"Bem melhor assim."  
Todos os alunos ficam atemorizados, com exceção de Shinji, que demonstra ódio no rosto.  
"Ah, aqui temos um dos pilotos. Está bem zangadinho, não?" O espadachim diz, rindo e tirando os óculos escuros. "Não vai adiantar, é melhor você vir comigo. E onde está a garota, a Rei Ayanami?"  
"Atrás de você." Uma voz suave se pronuncia.  
"Hein?"  
Antes que o terrorista esboce qualquer reação, Rei, que aparentemente conseguiu se esgueirar por trás dele sem que ele percebesse, torce seu braço direito de forma a derrubá-lo no chão.  
"ARGH!"  
"Quebre o braço dele, Ayanami!" Shinji diz, ainda com raiva, enquanto o resto da classe olha estupefata e Hikari tenta socorrer Touji.  
"Nrgh... Tolos!" O terrorista resmunga, antes de fazer um movimento veloz com o braço esquerdo. No instante seguinte, uma adaga está voando em direção a Hikari.  
"AH!" É tudo o que Hikari consegui dizer antes de...  
"ARGH!"  
...antes de Shinji pular na frente e ser atingido pela lâmina no braço, e cair no chão, atordoado com a dor.  
Com um novo movimento, o invasor usa o braço esquerdo como apoio para se levantar, endireita o braço direito e joga Rei na parede.  
"Humph... Que tolinhos." Ele diz, se recompondo, com o sorriso mais fraco que antes. "Sorte de vocês que meu chefe deu ordem para levar vocês vivos, ou vocês já estariam mortos."  
"E daí?!?" Shinji berra, se levantando, entre gemidos de dor, encarando o terrorista. "Quem lhe deu direito sobre nossas vidas? O que você pensa que é, além de um assassino com cabelo de vassoura?!?"  
"Nunca... NUNCA ME PROVOQUE ASSIM, SEU MOLEQUE!!!" O invasor, furioso, saca as duas espadas das costas e avança...  
* VOOSH! *  
...até que uma espada voadora atinge seu queixo com o cabo, fazendo com que ele voe para trás, e caia estatelado na parede.  
Junto à porta, o autor do ataque.  
  
/* Rurouni Kenshin - "1/3 No Junjou Na Kanjou" */  
  
"Himura-sensei?" Shinji murmura.  
"Battousai?!?" O invasor berra, ainda caído no chão.  
Os alunos se surpreendem ao verem Kenshin tão zangado, tão diferente de antes.  
"Chou..." Kenshin diz, enquanto pega a espada do chão. "Eu te disse que ia te matar se te encontrasse de novo. Sorte sua que não estou nem um pouco disposto a cumprir esta promessa."  
"IDIOTA! Acha que vou ficar aqui paradinho, esperando que a polícia chegue? Eu..."  
Num movimento rápido, como se tivesse pretendido fazer isso o tempo todo, Shinji pega um frasco da bolsa e derrama seu conteúdo em cima de Chou.  
"Ô moleque! O que pretende fazer jogando em mim esse... fluido de isqueiro?" Chou termina a frase com voz intrigada.  
"Quer mesmo saber?" Shinji diz, ainda com fúria no rosto, mas com a voz fria. "É só você se mexer mais um centímetro." Ele acende um isqueiro.  
A visão de Chou sai do rosto frio e zangado de Shinji para o rosto igualmente frio, mas nada além disso, de Kenshin, que ainda segurava a espada.  
"Droga..." ele abaixa a cabeça, em sinal de resignação.  
  
Meia hora depois.  
# NUNCA MAIS deixe os pilotos em estado tão vulnerável, Tenente. Dobre o efetivo de vigilância na área. #  
"Sim, Comandante, imediatamente." Takeuchi responde pelo celular; e suspira, percorrendo o olhar pela sala.  
"Tenente." Akane se pronuncia, enquanto agentes da NERV levam Chou algemado. "Tenho uns amigos que poderiam, hã, reforçar a segurança por aqui. Posso chamá-los?"  
"Heh." Takeuchi deixa escapar a risadinha a lembrar-se quem são os amigos de que Akane está falando. "Tudo bem. Mas a responsabilidade será sua, se eles causarem mais dano do que o terrorista."  
"Ah, eu vou garantir para que isso não aconteça. Suponho que você vá solicitar a suspensão das aulas?"  
"Isso fica a seu critério... Vou ver como Shinji está."  
Takeuchi sai da sala 37 e encontra Saito no corredor.  
"Eles vão ficar bem, Takeuchi. O corte de Shinji foi o mais profundo, no entanto. Vai demorar uns dias para que ele possa pilotar de novo."  
"Ou seja, vou ser rebaixado na certa."  
"Acho que não... Gendo não se preocupa com ele, como você mesmo diz."  
"Como filho, certamente que não, mas ele não vai gostar de perder um piloto." * suspiro * "Shishio quer se vingar, Hajime. Posso sentir. Estamos todos em risco."  
"Bom, o objetivo final dele deve ser a conquista do Japão, de novo."  
"E o que há para conquistar, com os Anjos atacando? Acho que ele sabe tanto ou até mesmo mais do que nós."  
"Você acha que pode haver um espião dele infiltrado na NERV?"  
"Ou na SEELE. Vamos ter que investigar."  
Na enfermaria, eles encontram Ishizaki e Shaoran.  
"Acho que isso vai atrasar as investigações anteriores, não?"  
"Creio que sim, Capitão. Aconselho você a tomar o resto do dia e visitar sua esposa. Talvez, quem sabe, pedir para ela arrumar as malas..." Takeuchi responde com desânimo.  
"Se isso serve de consolo, eu ia pedir para ela voltar comigo de qualquer forma. Acho que a Inglaterra é mais segura, nesse momento. E estou para ser dispensado do serviço..."  
"Entendo... É melhor assim, mesmo."  
  
Sala de espera da enfermaria.  
Hikari está sentada junto à cama de Touji, vigiando seu sono. Ela está pensativa. Na cama ao lado, Shinji, virado para o outro lado, parece dormir também.  
De repente, Hikari se vira para a outra cama.  
"Por quê?" ela diz, começando a chorar. "Mesmo depois daquela briga, você vem e me salva?"   
Ela enxuga as lágrimas.  
"Você é difícil demais de entender!"  
Ela sai do quarto por outra porta, sem ser vista pelos militares.  
Rei, sentada em outra cama, observa, sem nada dizer.  
Shinji abre os olhos, sem se mexer.  
"O que ela quis dizer?"  
Ele ouve passos, e se vira. Rei havia se aproximado.  
"É melhor irmos. Takeuchi parece preocupado."  
Ela sai do quarto, se juntando aos militares.  
"Tenente Takeuchi, Tenente Hajime, Shinji e eu estamos prontos para ir."  
"Uh, está bem, Rei."  
O grupo, seguido por Shinji, sai em silêncio.  
  
FIM DO EPISÓDIO 0:2  
  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 1: Neon Genesis Evangelion é uma criação de Hideaki Anno. Mahou Tsukai Tai é uma criação de Ohta Tami, Satou Jun'ichi e Itou Ikuko (respectivamente, a autora do mangá, e o diretor e o character designer do anime. É que não sei qual veio primeiro, o anime ou o mangá! SOCORRO! Alguém me informe melhor!). Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou é uma criação de Tsuda Masami. Akane Tendo é personagem de Ranma 1/2, criação de Rumiko Takahashi. Kenshin Himura, Shishio Makoto, Saito Hajime e Chou são personagens de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), criação de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Shaoran Li, Yamazaki, Chihara e a família Kinomoto são personagens de Card Captor Sakura, criação do CLAMP. Arquivo-X é uma criação de Chris Carter. Ryo Ishizaki é um personagem de Captain Tsubasa, criação de Yoichi Takahashi. Quaisquer outras animes, mangás, séries de TV ou outras marcas registradas são de propriedades de seus respectivos donos. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com esse fic, então, por favor, não me processem.  
Alerta de Direitos Autorais 2: Yoshihiro Takeuchi é um personagem meu. Se quiser usa-lo, fale comigo antes (Que pretensão da minha parte...)  
Alerta de Comentários: Mande comentários / críticas / revisões / correções para nicholasurameshi@uol.com.br. Insultos serão solenemente ignorados.  
Alerta de Teste de Realidade: Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais, Evangélicos, ou imaginários será mera coincidência... ou não.  
Notas Finais: Acho que consegui deixar claro que o Takeuchi não é exatamente o palhaço que parecia no início do primeiro episódio (ou seja, ele não é tão parecido assim comigo). Me esforcei também para não descaracterizar (muito) o Saito. Espero que eu não me enrosque com o jeito que a história está ficando mais complexa, com uma trama meio paralela e tudo o mais (se bem que eu já demorei mais do que deveria neste episódio). Como sempre, quero comentários, muitos comentários!  
Agradecimentos: aos prereaders Adriana Minako, Hélio Perroni Filho, Makoto Soda, Legião e Hyuga, pelos úteis comentários; e aos seguintes sites, por terem publicado este fanfic:  
Arquivo de Fanfics Ayanami-Souryu (http://www.fanfictionbr.cjb.net/)  
Biblioteca de Guaruhara (http://www.guaruhara.hpg.ig.com.br) (perdão, esqueci de colocar este site no episódio anterior)  
Exodus Fanfiction (http://fly.to/eff/)  
Fanfiction.net (http://www.fanfiction.net)  
Fanfiction Brasil (http://www.fanfiction.locaweb.com.br/)  
Fanfiction Anime Brasil (http://br.geocities.com/fanfictionanimebr/)  
Santuário de Fanfics (http://santuariodefanfics.cjb.net/)  
Biblioteca NERV (http://www.bibliotecanerv.hpg.ig.com.br/)  
  
Se você publicou meu fic (ou vir meu fic publicado) em algum outro lugar além desses acima, por favor me avise.  
  
Versão 0.1: data desconhecida (esqueci)  
Versão 0.2: 09/07/2002  
Versão 0.3: 24/07/2002 (modificação de algumas falas e na 'descaracterização' do Saito.)  
Versão 0.4: 08/09/2002  
Versão 0.5: 10/09/2002 (um errinho gritante que eu tinha que corrigir) 


End file.
